Sadistic Shota
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: Akeno Himejima was not any only child. She had a younger brother who will stick by her until the very end. Rated M. (OcxAkenoxharem) (IsseixRiasxharem) Lemons in later chapters. On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Storm coming at you once more with another story. I know it's a lot but I can't help myself. This is a challenge I accepted from SoulRipperGhost95. He gave me the okay to do it. Also, for those who read my Naruto DxD story, know that I'm going to re-boot it soon. I read it over and noticed that I made some mistakes. Also, for those waiting for Son of Shivia, be patient as I'm still working on the details. Now…enough of my rambling and let's get started.**

 **I own nothing of DxD.**

 **Chapter 1**

In the town of Kuho was a particular shrine that held two interesting individuals that had yet woke to meet the morning. The sunlight was just peeking through the shades of the shrine window. Said light had shone in the room, directly hitting one of the occupants' eyes.

"Hm…" Said occupant grumbled a little at the sudden light in their eyes. "Already." The voice sounded a little feminine but had an undertone that said it was a male, only young. Groggily, the boy opened his violet eyes and looked to his right after feeling a slight disturbance. A smile formed on his lips when he spotted the person. "Onee-sama." He whispered fondly while looking at his big sister.

His sister was a beauty that seemed unnatural for humans. She had long raven hair that was usually held in an orange ponytail that flowed down her back like a waterfall. Like him, she had violet eyes one could get lost in. His eyes trailed down to see another thing that he was used to; his big sister being naked while she slept with him. Looking at her nude body made the younger sibling blush a little. Just because he was used to it, doesn't mean he's not affected by it to a degree.

After minutes of just looking at her beautiful face, he gently nudged her. "Onee-sama." He whispered. All she did was mumble something unintelligible. "Akeno-oneesama. Time to wake up." He said a little louder. That seemed to be the trick as she slowly opened her eyes.

Fully opening her eyes, said violet eyes shone with glee as the sight of her precious little brother. "Good morning, Takumi-kun. Did you have a nice night sleeping with Onee-sama~." She teased her little brother like usual. She just loved it when he was made uncomfortable.

"A-A-Au!" He stumbled around for a second. "Y-Y-Yes. A-A-Akeno-Oneesama is nice to sleep next to." The now named Takumi told his sister with a smile and blush.

Returning the smile, Akeno gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "What a wonderful brother I have." The beauty said before slowly getting up, letting the blanket fall and reveal everything to her sibling. 'Fufu.' A light blush reached her cheeks at the nervous expression he now sported. 'He's so easy.' "What a naughty boy~. Looking at your Onee-sama's body and bleeding from your nose. Fufu." She placed her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"A-A-Akeno-Oneesama!" Takumi pouted at Akeno. "S-Stop teasing me!" He huffed and turn away, not wanting her to see his blush anymore. Only to himself, he would admit he had strong feelings for his sister. No, he loved her with all his heart. He knew what he was feeling was wrong but he didn't care. All he was worried about is what would his beloved Onee-sama would think of him if he tried to tell her about his feelings.

Akeno was dressing herself while sneaking little glances at her little brother who had yet to turn back. As she was looking at him, her eyes showed great love and desire for him. Like Takumi, Akeno loved him more than a usual sibling should. Her little brother was her anchor to the world when they lost their mother because of their father being a Fallen Angel. When they were on the run, he made her smile even when she was crying. To her, Takumi was her whole world and she would do anything to keep him safe.

"I'm dressed, Takumi-kun. Breakfast will be ready soon." After telling him that, she opened and closed the door behind her, leaving the young Himejima to himself.

Hearing his sisters' footsteps diminish after a few minutes, Takumi got up and let him stretch out his sore muscles that were aching due to the fact of Akeno clinging to him all night. "Not that I really mind." He whispered before going into their shared bathroom.

Doing his usual routine of using the restroom, showering, and brushing his teeth, Takumi looked himself over in the mirror. He, like his sister, had raven hair, only going to the back of his neck. What he didn't like was, even though being fifteen, his height. A normal kid his age would be 5'7 but he was only 5 foot even. He also didn't like his small built that made him look like a kid much younger than he actually is. 'Hopefully I can get much bigger when I get older.' The youngest Himejima thought to himself as he got dressed in the school uniform.

"Breakfast is ready!" Akeno's sweet voice reached his ears. "Coming!" Takumi ran down to meet his sister for a nice breakfast with her talking to him about small things and him telling her about what he was going to do during school.

Finishing up, the two walked out together hand in hand. To some, it might seem weird, but it was a normal sight for the Himejima siblings to hold hands while walking to school. "Are you coming to the clubhouse after school, Takumi-kun?" Akeno asked the younger teen.

Thinking for a moment, he nodded his head. "Un. I'd like that. Means I can spend some more time with Yumi-nee, Koneko-chan, and Rias-Oneesama." The male Himejima said with a smile as he thought of the three people he mentioned. "I'm glad." The sister said with a happy smile.

"Ah!" The two then heard the familiar shouts of female students. Takumi sighed inwardly at this. This was an everyday thing whenever he and his sister came to school. The girls would go crazy because he looked so cute, due to his size and built and holding his sisters' hand.

As they walked through the crowd that seemed to part for them, Takumi let his violet eyes move to the right when he felt something different. His eyes locked on to the person who was making his senses go off.

It was a brunette two years older than him and a very well-known person in the academy. 'Well-known?' The raven haired boy mused to himself, thinking if those were the right words to describe how he was known. The guy was named Hyoudou Issei, one of the Perverted Trio who were constantly beat up by the girls whenever they tried to peek on them. Even when they did get caught and beaten, it didn't seem to curtail their habit. Truthfully, he found them getting beaten up laughable and very enjoyable for himself, he thought Issei was an alright guy, after getting past the perversion that really dragged him down.

'What is this feeling that is getting stronger?' The first-year thought to himself in wonder. He had been getting a strong feeling from Issei as the days continued. He suspected he had a Sacred Gear. After being around Kiba, someone who had a Sacred Gear, he knew what they felt like.

Before he could think about it anymore, his sister brought him back. "Alright Takumi-kun. I'll see you at the break. Have fun in class." Akeno said with her usual smile. "Hai." Putting on a smile, he nodded to his big sister/love of his life.

"I will Nee-sama." Waving to his sister, he made his way to his classroom.

'He's so cute.' Akeno thought to herself with a small blush on her face. Shaking the blush off, the beauty made her way to her own classroom.

~First-year~

Arriving at the room, his violet eyes scanned the room until it found its target. It was a girl his own age, fifteen, with a similar small stature to his own. The most interesting thing about her, other than her snow-white hair and hazel eyes, was the stoic look on her young face. She had a black cat-shaped hair clip on either side of her hair, keeping it from covering her eyes. The petit girl wore the girls' uniform, minus the shoulder cape. She, like Takumi, was very short for her age, barely coming up to five feet. Her name was Koneko Toujou, a.k.a the 'school mascot'.

With a smile, he sat down next to her, getting her attention. While she kept her emotionless look, the boy could see the little happiness that her eyes held when she saw him. "Good morning Koneko-chan. How are you doing?" Takumi asked his friend.

"…I am well, Takumi-kun." Koneko said with a small smile tugging at her lips. The other girls in the classroom squealed a little at the nice scene between the two while some of the males were glaring at Takumi in jealousy. Many of the boy's liked her but they also liked the raven haired male as he was a very nice and gentle person that wouldn't hurt a fly.

With the pleasantries all done, and the class beginning, Takumi began to space out a little and think of the things that happened in his short life. From the moment his mother was killed by her family for giving birth to Akeno and himself, to being left behind by their bastard father, to almost being killed by their uncle only to be stopped by a Devil of all things.

He remembered the day clear as day, as if it happened just the other day. He and his sister were running from their mothers' side of the family to be cornered by them in a shrine they were camping out in. Just as they were about to be killed, the devil, which they came to know as Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa with a girl Akeno's own age.

Heinrich talked the group from killing the two under two conditions. The two were to never be able to enter the Himejima clan and always stay by Rias' side. While Akeno joined the peerage, as Rias' queen, Takumi said no as he, in his own words, wanted to beat the bastard who let his mother die with the same blood as him. Respecting his wishes, the Gremory house still accepted him to their home and taught the siblings many things about their new world.

Another thing that troubled Takumi was his big sisters' refusal to use her Fallen Angel blood. The younger youth didn't share her belief. He was actually proud of his Fallen blood, even if he hates his father, and proudly shows his black wings. Also unlike his sister, he uses holy magic and fused it with his own natural magic he had learned from Heinrich and MacGregor Mathers, a mage that was like the second Merlin and the [Bishop] to the king of the underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory.

After learning the people who had taken them in were related to the king made the two a little weary that the man would kill them for having Fallen blood, an enemy to their kind. That was thrown out the window when they met the man. While Takumi respected and admired the man a great deal for his power and position, he thought the man was more the lines of a clown with how he acted.

His [Queen] and mother, however, were like second mothers to him and Akeno. After a few years of training with the family he met his very first friend. Thinking of the man caused Takumi to smile. The man's name was Sairarog Bael, the heir of the Bael House. Their family was known for having the power of destruction, a power that Sirzechs and Rias held, but didn't to have the power his cousins or family had. The story of how, even though he didn't have the power, he showed the clan that he didn't need it to be great. With hard work he had re-gained the position from his half-brother.

After meeting with him, Takumi looked up to Sairarog like a big brother and thought he was the coolest. Never having this kind of admiration directed at him made the heir let a tear of happiness fall before accepting to be a big brother-figure to him and taught him some of the basics of hand-to-hand fighting. Since he knew the pain of being ostracized for something you didn't have control over, the Bael didn't care about him being half-Fallen and continued to care for him. With all the training he had done, he knew he could take down even a high-class devil with some effort.

"…Takumi-kun." The quiet voice of Koneko brought him back to the real world. Looking to his right, he saw the girl standing. "…Time for lunch." She told him.

"Thanks Koneko-chan. Same place?" He asked with a smile. Koneko nodded to the raven haired male.

Gathering his bento lunch Akeno had made. 'Best stuff ever!' Takumi thought to himself with a bright smile. He and Koneko walked to the fields overlooking the common area and sat down on the grass. Koneko took out a lunch of her own, after saying she was fine when Takumi offered some of his lunch for her, and silently munched.

The raven haired male took the silence in stride, used to the girls' quiet nature. Said silence was destroyed when they heard three screams. Sighing, the violet eyes first-year looked at the running three he had seen earlier today. "When will they learn?" He asked his companion and himself.

"…Perverts." Koneko said harshly. "Ah! So harsh as usual Koneko-chan!" Takumi said dramatically. He was rewarded by a small smile.

After being left behind and getting the crap beat out of him, Issei meet his other perverts by the old school building. "Thanks a lot jackass!" Issei said in anger. "Why'd you leave me?!"

The bald one, Matsuda, replied. "Hey. Don't be so harsh. We had to save our own skin." He replied easily.

"Well thanks for that!" Isei shouted while waving his fist in anger. Just before he could continue to be angry at the two, something compeled him to look up. The moment he did, he was instantly entranced by the person standing by the window, looking at the trio as if they were worth her time. But Issei noticed that her blue-green eyes were specifically planted on him and him alone.

Standing in the window was a crimson haired beauty with alluring blue-green eyes and the most voluptuous figure the brunette had ever seen in his life. Not even a model had her body. Issei couldn't stop the blush that formed at her incredible beauty. For an unknown amount of time just staring at one another, she finally walked away from the window; her blood colored hair flapping in the wind with her walk.

"There someone in the old school building, Issei?" Motohama asked his friend who had been staring at the window for some time.

"That crimson hair…" Muttered Issei, still in a daze of her beauty.

Motohama caught on at the mention of crimson hair. He adjusted his glasses and began. "Rias Gremory. 99, 58, 90. 3rd year student and the president of the occult research club. She was rumored to come from Scandinavia." He explained the girl in question.

~Few minutes earlier: ORC~

The older Himejima was sitting in the clubhouse with her best-friend. Rias was a beautiful woman with a buxom figure that rivaled her own. She only lacked in the chest department, only by a little. She had flawless skin with no blemishes ever being formed. Her most noticing trait was her long crimson red hair that fell all the way down to her thighs. Her eyes were a blue-green color that she shared with her brother. Rias and Akeno together made the most popular girls in the school called the 'Two Great Ladies'.

Rias was stairing out the window to inspect a certain person who had gained her attention. As a Devil, she could feel something off about the perverted brown haired boy. Trying to search for it in his eyes, she only found a little trace of something before walking away.

Sitting down, she called out to her friend who had just served her some tea. "How's Takumi-chan doing?" Rias wondered about the girls' little brother.

Akeno answered with a calm smile. "He's doing well. Fufu." She giggled a little. "I think he might die of blood-lose if he keeps seeing me naked though." The woman said as she stood a few inches from her.

Rias smirked at her friends' usual antics that she had gotten used to after years of being around her. She could tell the siblings had something for one another but kept out of it, knowing it was none of her business. "We don't want that." The princess said with a light chuckle. She then moved a piece along the chessboard she was playing after Akeno had set up a problem, training her mind.

"That boy in the middle…" Rias muttered, gaining Akeno's attention. "Do you know of him?" She asked her [Queen].

Tapping her chin in thought, the name of the student clicked. "That is Hyodou Issei-kun. Second year, class B. Is there something about him, Buchou?" Akeno referred to the girl as something she was usually called by.

"Maybe…maybe not." Rias replied mysteriously before making her last move on the board. "Checkmate."

"Aww." The raven haired beauty whined as she saw her friend overcome the challenge she setup.

Standing up, she began to walk to the curtain that framed the side-door. "Try harder next time Akeno. It was hardly a chalange." She said with some cockiness in her voice. As she got closer to the curtain, she began to peel off her uniform. Her gigantic breasts bounced when she revealed them to the world and stepped into the bath.

In the bath, Rias continued to think of the brunette that caught her attention. Something inside her had stirred when their eyes met. Shaking it off, the princess washed herself.

~Next Day~

Takumi was standing on the concrete and looked at the scene that played before him with narrowed eyes. He had decided to go ahead of Akeno to school, wanting to meet some of his human friends, and came to the sight of Issei with a girl on his arm.

The younger Himejima ignored the shocked and horrified expression of the other perverts for drilling his eyes into the back of the black haired girl. He could easily tell she wasn't human. She was one of his own. A Fallen Angel.

'What is going on here?' Takumi began to think. 'I know they don't just appear out of nowhere and ask someone to date them.' He knew that much of his kind as he had to deal with them in his past. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. 'I was right! Issei Hyoudou has a Sacred Gear.' "I need to tell Rias." Whispering to himself, he walked a little faster to school, making sure to keep himself out of sight of the four.

He was not that luck. The girl had noticed the faint sign of Fallen blood to her left. Glancing that way, a blush appeared when she saw the person. He was a small raven haired boy who was hiding his face. She would admit that the boy was cute and she wanted to go over and hug him. She stopped herself as she knew the boy was the signature she was feeling. 'Hm…I've never seen him before.' The beauty narrowed her eyes a little. 'I'll need to look in on this.' Promising herself that, she continued to play the love-struck girl.

 **END**

 **Well, there we go for chapter one. Hope you liked it. I have not beta'd this so sorry for bad grammer. I'll update this when I have the time. At the moment, I'm doing the Rangiku lemon of A Fox and Vixen. Look forward to that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all those who have followed and reviewed my new story. Didn't think it would receive such attention. I hope you all like the second chapter of The small sadist (might change name later on).**

 **P.S. If you're wondering why I deleted my other OC DxD story. It's because I can't think of where to take it from the part I had it. So, I'm redoing it once more. It will still focus on the yokai beings but I just can't figure out where to start. It will, hopefully, come with time. For those who liked it, be patient and sorry for deleting it so suddenly.**

 **Guest: Don't worry about me stopping.**

 **MeatHeadBrain496: Me neither. Mh…I'll think of more of those scenes since that would seem like something Akeno would do to tease him. And the harem will be at the end for both Issei and Takumi.**

 **Guest: I was planning on having Raynare for Takumi.**

 **I own nothing of DxD**

 **Chapter 2**

Rias was sitting on her chair with a thoughtful expression as she looked at Takumi. "Hm…very interesting indeed." The princess mused at what the first-year had just told her.

"What do you think, Rias-nee?" Takumi asked the woman who he had come to see as another big sister.

She didn't answer right away while resting her chin on her palm. A sudden thought appeared in her head when she looked at Takumi. "Takumi-chan," She gained his attention. "Would it be too much trouble to monitor Issei? I know you don't have to do it, but, it might make your Onee-sama very happy." She played with the fact that he always wanted to make his biological sister proud of him.

He fell for it hook-line and sinker. Violet eyes lit up in happiness. "Hai! I will do this for Akneo-Oneesama…and Rias-Oneesama." The boy added the princess in afterthought, a little embarrassed if he just said Akeno.

"Good." The princess nodded happily. Watching him leave, she let a little giggle escape her lips. 'Fufu. He's so cute at time.' She then put on a serious face. "I think I'll send out a flyer just in case." Rias decided.

Takumi was now walking through the schoolyard, searching for two of his favorite people he knew would be here. He heard the familiar clash of wood against wood coming from the kendo hall. With a smile on his face, the young Himejima walked to the club.

Gently knocking on the door, gaining the attention of the people in their, the teen waited until he heard footsteps coming to the door. Once opened, Takumi smiled at who appeared. Both seemed to be either sixteen or seventeen. The first had lone dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She had two long side-bangs that stretched past her collarbone and straight bangs that fell just above her eyes, showing a beautiful hazel.

The girl next to her was of the same age. She had short pink hair that was held back with a white headband. She had thin side-bangs that reached past her chin, also having soft hazel eyes.

"Hi Murayama-chan! Katase-chan!" He greeted the brunette and pinkette respectively with a big innocent smile.

The two returned the smile with a light pink dusting their cheeks. "Hi Takumi-kun!" Both greeted the first-year. "What are you doing here so early? Usually you don't get here until later." The brunette was the one to ask.

"Just wanted to see you guys." Takumi said with a smile that made the two older girls blush. The raven haired male was a little confused about his feelings. He loved his sister more than anything in the world but he also liked these girls in front of him along with Yumi-chan. Shaking his head, he got those thoughts out of his head for the moment.

"How sweet of you, Takumi-kun." Murayama gushed a little and hugged the smaller male to her chest. While not as big a pervert as Issei and his friends, he still loved the female body so being between breasts, even while not as large as Akeno, he greatly enjoyed it.

Katase was lightly glaring at her friend as she hugged the boy so close to her chest. "I think your killing him, Murayama." She tried to keep the anger out of her voice.

Reluctantly, the brunette let him go, both missing the connection instantly. "So, how goes the practice?" Takumi asked the two.

"We're doing well." Murayama said. "Everyone is practicing hard and we are starting to see some results at each match." She said with some pride in her voice.

"Yeah. I think we might even win nationals this year." Katase added in her own words.

"With captains like you leading them, I can't imagine anything else!" Takumi complemented them with a bright smile. The two blushed at the honest complement but before they could speak another voice was heard.

"Takumi-kun!" Looking back, Takumi's face lit up with a smile and small blush. Walking over to the trio was a beautiful girl around sixteen or seventeen with long waist length blonde hair, grey eyes, and a beauty mark under her eye, giving her an even cuter look.

"Yume-chan!" The teen waved back to his friend. Since he was turned, he didn't see the two kendo girls get depressed at having his attention stolen by the beauty.

Like most girls in the school, they found Takumi adorable and would no doubt be really handsome when he finally grew taller. They had known him when he was about ten and had become fast friends. It seemed like their chances of getting him were dwindling every day but they kept their attempts up and bolder.

"Good morning, Takum-kun." She greeted him again before looking at het human friends. "Good morning to you too, Murayama-chan, Katase-chan." Yume greeted the two.

"Hello, Yumi-chan." The two greeted at the same time.

"What are you doing here so early, Yumi-chan?" Takumi asked the taller girl.

"I was doing some things and was close to school so I thought why not be early." She explained with a calm smile.

"Hey, did you hear about that pervert?" Katase began to talk. "Apparently he's got a girl-friend. Who's desperate enough to go out with that disgusting creature?" She asked with some disgust.

"I know." Murayama agreed with her fellow kendo leader. "I can't help but think he did something to make her do this." She thought.

"Hey, I don't think he would do that." Takumi said softly. Even while his voice was soft, the two could hear it clearly. They looked at him with shock. He decided to explain himself. "Sure, he's a pervert, but I like to think he's a good person behind all that stuff." The innocent smile he had made the two stop from saying he was crazy or was being corrupted by being in the same area as those pervs.

Yume smiled at the words she heard. Takumi didn't seem to have a bad bone in his body, except when he was fighting, she shivered a little at those thoughts, and tried to look for the best in people. That was one of the things she liked about him. A sudden idea slipped her mind. "Hey, Takumi-kun," The half-fallen looked at her. "How about a little spar? It'll pass the time and I always enjoy our spars." The blonde beauty explained.

Takumi smiled. "Un." Nodding happily, Takumi grabbed her hand along with the other two. "Come on! Murayama-chan and Katase-chan can watch too!" He didn't notice the blushes on their faces as they were being touched by the boy they fancied.

Getting ready, Takumi and Yumi were standing across from one another in some lose gym clothes. The male had on some grey sweats and a black t-shirt. His opponent was wearing a white kimono bottom and red kimono top that showed off her developing curves that most women craved to have.

He had to shake off those lewd thoughts. 'I have Onee-sama!' Takumi reminded himself of his love for Akeno. Yumi saw the small blush on his face and she had to control herself from running up and hugging him into her chest.

Looking at one another, they moved around, trying to get a clear point of when to strike. After moment of circling each other, Takumi made the first move. Going in low, using his smaller stature, he came with a side slash that Yumi parried easily. Going in for a thrust, the smaller youth swerved his body to the side, before striking once more.

Showing off some of her agility, Yumi jumped over the attack and swung down. Bringing his bokken up quickly, Takumi blocked the sword with some struggles. "Not bad, Takumi-kun. You've gotten a little better since last time." The blonde complemented.

"You too…Yumi-chan." He had some trouble responding as he tried to parry the bade to the side. Getting down on his knee, making her lean forward, he slid his sword along the wood. Not wanting him to get a hit so easily, Yumi quickly positioned her sword that she thrusted it to the side.

Murayama and Katase were watching the two fight with some amazement. The two were amazing and it continued to impress them whenever they watched them spar. "Yumi-chan is so graceful." Murayama said with admiration of seeing the girl move and weave through Takumi's aggressive movements.

"I know. And Takumi-kun is very aggressive today. You wouldn't expect it from such a cute face but he's very offensive when fighting with his sword." Katase said as she remembered some of the spars she has had with her crush.

The spar continued and neither the second year or first year could land a clean hit. Whenever Takumi went for a joint hit, Yumi would expertly block it before going in for a counter that Takumi evaded, using his small stature to its max.

'Now!' Both thought at the same time when an opening was spotted in their defenses. Takumi came in with a sweep at the head with Yumi a thrust at the chest, just before they could connect, they stopped. Staring at one another for a few tense moments of silence, they soon erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Another draw, Takumi-kun." Yumi said, retracting her sword with Takumi doing the same. "You know that's wrong. You were about to hit me a few seconds earlier. You win." Takumi said with a smile.

"Hehe. He's got you there, Yumi-chan." Murayama said with Katase nodding. Even with the two supernatural beings slowing down for the spar, they knew they were faster than the normal eye but the two kendo girls could follow them. It made them wonder if they knew more than they let on.

"While I would love to have a spar with you, Takumi-kun," Katase began. "We need to get ready for school." She pointed at the clock on the wall.

Sighing, the two fighters nodded. "Guess you're right. I'll see you girls later." Waving at them, he went to get changed for the day to begin.

'I think they might even have Sacred Gears.' Takumi thought to himself as he put his shirt on. 'Just can't be sure. Maybe Onee-sama can help me.' The ravenette mused to himself while buckling his belt.

What he didn't know was that the three girls were looking through the small crack. "Oh," Katase said softly. "He's so cute I just want to hug him." A blush was covering her face.

"I know." Murayama agreed with her best-friend. Yumi was just looking at him with a large blush of embarrassment. It was a shameful secret but she had peeked at Takumi before along with the two girls next to her. The blonde thought they beat up the perverted trio because they were ashamed they also peeped and angry at being peeped on so many times by the three fools.

Shaking her head, she looked at her kohai with a blush as she watched him cloth himself. Ever since she met him when Rias saved her, they had been good friends and grown closer and closer with the years. The day Yumi knew she loved Takumi was the day he comforted her when she told him her story. He even said he would help kill the bastards who hurt his friend.

Dull violet eyes then appeared. "Perverts." He said harshly before closing the door. This made them pout in anger of being caught and called that.

~Later~

"Come on Takumi-kun~! We're sorry!" The voice of Murayama reached the boy's ears as he continued to keep his back to her and Katase who was also apologizing heavily. Lunch had come and Takumi was about to meet with Koneko when the girls had tried to apologize to him. Truthfully, he was never really mad at them. He enjoyed the fact that they wanted to look at him. The young Himejima had always been worried about his height and not getting someone to like him but he was happy to know that these two and Yumi might have crushes on him.

It was something he kept secret from everyone. He liked older women with large breasts; only to a lesser degree to the three perverts in his school. He respected a ladies' body and kept his eyes away when it was needed. Letting them stew for a few minutes, he sighed and looked back at them. "Don't worry, Murayama-chan, Katase-chan. I've already forgiven you. I'm actually flattered." Takumi said with a bashful smile.

"Aw! Does Takumi-kun like being complemented~?" Katase teased while rubbing his head. Pouting a little, Takumi huffed and looked away. "So cute!" She hugged the boy to her chest. "He really is!" Murayama, not wanting to be left out, joined in. Since he was squashed between such heavenly pillows, they didn't see the massive blush and smile he now sported.

Akeno and Yumi came to this sight and let their eyebrows twitch in anger. They had come to the lunch yard to spend some time with their favorite male first-year but saw Katase and Murayama both hugging said freshman. "Taku-chan! Takumi-kun!" Both girls called out, making the hugging girls stop and let him go.

Taking a deep breath, he felt himself regaining his life after being trapped for a few minutes. He then looked up to see his sister and friend. "Onee-sama! Yumi-chan! What are you doing here?" Now standing, Takumi asked the two.

"We thought it might be nice to spend some time with you and Koneko-chan, Taku-chan." Akeno replied with a calm smile. "And," She then took out a bento labeled Takumi. "You left this at home. Fufu." The beauty giggled at how fast her brother took the lunch and quickly dug into it.

"It's so *Munch* good Onee-sama!" He muttered out between wild chomps of the delicious food his sister made.

"Ara, ara. You're making me blush, Otouto. Fufu." She gently placed her hand on her lightly blushing cheek. Akeno sent a subtle look at Yumi. 'Fufu. Take that!' She thought in a competitive nature.

Yumi gave the look right back. 'Hell no! He's going to be mine!' Sparks could be seen shooting between the two. The two kendo girls walked away slowly, not wanting to get in this cat-fight between two of the hottest girls in the school.

Takumi, after finishing the food Akeno gave him, he looked at Yumi's hand that had an extra box. "Hey, Yumi-chan." His voice made the two end their little glaring match. "Who's that extra box for?" He asked with a head tilt.

Suddenly becoming a little bashful, she looked to the side. "I-It's for…you Takumi-kun." She muttered out shyly. This made Takumi's eyes go wide before smiling.

"Thank you Yumi-chan! I'll have some right now!" Taking the box, he opened it up to see delicious looking food. The beautiful blonde was looking at the raven haired boy with an expected look as he took some of the pork she made in his mouth.

A few minutes of silence passed before Takumi opened his eyes to show shinning stars. "It's amazing Yumi-chan! I didn't know you could cook so well! It's as amazing as Akeno-Oneesama's!" He complemented with a happy blush before eating the food like he did Akeno's; like a wild animal who had not eaten for days.

Hearing the praise and knowing how high he held Akeno's cooking, Yumi smiled so brightly the sun paled in comparison. Akeno glared at the girl in anger. 'Only I can cook for my Taku-chan!' She thought very protectively. "It's not better than mine, right Takumi-chan?" She asked her brother with a smile that he recognized.

Sweating a little, he swallowed the last bite then shook his head. "N-N-N-No O-O-Onee-sama! Y-Y-Y-Your food i-i-is the best!" He said truthfully. The boy felt bad when he saw Yumi depressed but he knew he'd get his ass kicked if he didn't agree with his big sister

"Thank you Taku-chan. You made your Onee-sama happy with your words. Fufu." Akeno said with a blush and eyes closed. Takumi sent an apologetic glance to Yumi who looked grateful and waved it off with a head nod in understanding. She knew of Akeno's jealousy when it came to Takumi's attention taken away from herself.

After the little scene was finished, the four meet with Koneko and enjoyed their time together, chatting about the small things and what they would do after school. "Hey, how about I walk you two home from school?" Takumi asked the two kendo captains after they said they would finish practice late tonight.

Blushing brightly, the two nodded happily after sharing a gleeful glance. "We'd love that, Takumi-kun!"

Frowning a little, Akeno joined in. "I might as well join you. Otout can be forgetful sometimes and might forget where he lives, fufu." She teased her little brother and his bad sense of directions.

"O-O-Onee-sama! S-S-Stop embarrassing me like that!" Takumi blushed in anger at being reminded of his bad direction skills. The girls just laughed at his pouting face.

~Abandoned Church~

"So, what do you think we should do with this information?" A very childish female voice was heard through the church walls. The sun then shined through the window to show the four occupants. The one who just spoke looked to be fifteen with dirty blonde hair that was tied in two short ponytails on the side of her head with large black bows. She wore a Gothic Lolita outfit, featuring a Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes.

"We obviously kill the little twerp! He's a filthy half-breed that has, by what Raynare sensed, been in Devil company for years. He's a traitor!" The only male in the room said with vivid anger. He was a tall middle-aged man in a dark trench coat and a black fedora atop his black hair with long sideburns and a small goatee.

"I'm on the fence about that. He might have been captured. We might need to save him. He is one of our own, even if half." A sultry voice spoke against the male. She was a beauty that most men would kill to at least have a chance to see. Her pale skin with her raven black hair flowed freely down her back and one bang covering her eye. Her eyes were a raven color to them while her golden necklace hung lazily between the crevice of her chest that would make any man drool. The outfit she wore did nothing to hide any possible curves the woman possessed. She wore a dark collared shirt that looked to be around half her size as it hugged her body perfectly. Going down, she wore a short mini skirt that didn't even go halfway down, showing off her large thick and pale thighs as well as her shapely legs, complete with black high-heels.

"Thank you, Kalawarner." Another sultry voice thanked the now named Kalawarner. Like her, this woman had pale skin and long raven black hair that didn't cover her eyes though. She also had violet eyes and wore something akin to a dominatrix BDSM uniform that strained against her massive tits.

"And why is that, Raynare?" The male asked the now named Raynare. "What's so special about this one?"

The little girl then commented "Dohnaseek might be right. Maybe Ray-chan likes the kid." She teased the woman who looked a little shocked at the accusation while agreeing with the only male among females.

"S-Shut up Mittelt! Why would I like a guy I just met?" Raynare sneered at the now named blonde with a light dusting on pink none of the three could see.

"Whatever." Dohnaseek sneered a little. "Let's just continue to get set-up for that nun to come and kill that little pervert tomorrow." He reminded the three girls. Nodding to the 'leader' of their little group, the girls left to get ready, leaving the man alone.

"I don't really care what she thinks. I'm going to find this little half-breed and kill him." Promising this, he waited for night to fall so he could go hunting for this little brat that he could see had gained Raynare's attention.

~Academy~

"Are you sure you want to go through tomorrow?" The older sister asked her little brother with some concern in her voice. Looking up at her, Takumi nodded.

"Hai Onee-sama. I wouldn't be right if he just died if I could stop it." A flash of his mothers' face popped up. "I won't let it happen again." Takumi whispered in a small sad voice.

Akeno head her little brother and looked at him with sadness. "Oh Taku-chan." She embraced her little brother from behind, comforting him instantly. "You know we couldn't have done anything." She whispered lightly patting his head. The hug grew tighter when she felt him shake a little. "Don't worry, your Onee-sama will never leave you. I promise." She swore to Takumi and herself.

Hearing the kind and gentle voice of his big sister and her promise made him at ease. Wiping his tears away, he looked up at Akeno. "Thank you, Onee-sama. And I promise you, like I did all those years ago, I'll always be there for you to lean on. I'm the man after all." He tried to look tough by puffing out his small chest.

"Ara, ara. I feel so safe then." Akeno said with a real smile she had only shown Takumi. Looking into her violet eyes that he loved so much, he felt like now was the right time, seeing as they were alone and having a moment. "A-A-Akeno-nee…I." "Takumi-kun! Akeno-Oneesama!" Takumi didn't finish as the brunette and pink haired girls walked over to them with their bags in hand.

Akeno pouted in anger at being interrupted of speaking with her little brother. 'Bitches!' She growled inside her head. Takumi moaned in disappointment at not being able to tell his big sister how he felt. 'Oh well. Guess it's not the right time.' He took it as a sign for the moment. "Hey guys! How was practice?" The ravenette asked.

"It went well." Katase said. "Murayama-chan gave us a good workout." She said with a smile.

"Well, you're too soft on them at times, Katase-chan. I need to be the disciplinary." Murayama defended herself with a proud grin.

Chuckling a little, Takumi gave his own advice. "That's what makes you great captains." This made the girls blush. "Murayama-chan is the strict type while Katase-chan is the kind yet firm type. No wonder, with you two, the kendo club is so good."

"Ara, ara. Even I must agree." Akeno agreed with her little brother making the two blush even brighter at being praised by one of the 'Two Great Ladies'. "Outou has praised you two many times." She informed. "It kind of makes me jealous." She teased the little boy.

Takumi huffed and looked away, making the girls squeal on the inside at the cute action. "Onee-sama is still my favorite person." Takumi muttered but Akeno still heard it and made her very happy.

"Come on, it's starting to get dark. Our parents might worry if we don't get home soon." Neither girls saw the small sadness that appeared in the siblings' eyes at the word parent.

Walking out the academy, the four stayed in a comfortable silence, while the two kendo captains a little sore that they couldn't hold Takumi's hand. As they passed through the park, the four felt something in the air that made them tense a little.

Takumi and Akeno's eyes widened slightly at the feeling. 'A Fallen Angel!' Both thought, knowing their own kind when they felt it. "So," The Himejima's tensed even more. "This is the little pipsqueak who looks like he barely got out of his diapers that has caught her attention." This made Takumi's eyebrow twitch in anger. But the last part of his words made him curious. 'Who is he talking about?' He mused to himself but put it to the back of his mind for later.

Looking to the left, the four saw a male with his hat covering his face but not the scowl in place. "You don't look like much." He insulted making the three girls frown.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Takumi-kun like that!" "Yeah! He's perfect the way he is!" Murayama and Katase defended their crush.

Dohnaseek barely even glanced at them. His face showing that he didn't even care for their words. "I was not talking to you, pitiful humans." He spat out. "I was talking to the half-breed." The males' words made Takumi sweat a little. This was not how he wanted his friends to find out about his other half.

"Enough." Akeno was the one to speak out, her voice void of its usual playfulness. "What are you doing in this territory? It does not belong to you." The queen asked the male who she knew was a Fallen.

This time the man sized Akeno up and down with lustful eyes. Takumi growled at the man leering shamelessly at his big sister. 'Only I can do that!' He roared in his head. "How sad. If you were not a devil, I could have had some fun with you. Oh well, guess I just have to kill you as well." Dohnaseek said it so casually.

The word 'Devil' made the two humans look at them in shock. "W-W-What does he-he mean by…devils?" Katase said asked in fear of the situation.

Seeing no reaction or words, Murayama then spoke out. "T-Tell us, Takumi-kun. Who-who is he? H-How does he know you?" Again they were met with silence.

"Onee-sama." Takumi's voice rang through Akeno's ears. "Take them away. It's me he wants. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She could see it on his face and hear it in his voice that he was seriously angry at the enemy for revealing supernatural things to humans.

Sighing, Akneo nodded. "Hai." She then turned to the still confused and scared Murayama and Katase. "I'm sorry." She apologized before using a small lightning spell to knock them out for a few hours. "Please be safe. I'll be right back." The raven beauty begged her little brother as she stood next to the downed girls' forms.

"Like hell I'll let you escape!" Dohnaseek had different plans for the woman as he threw a light spear as the magic circle began to appear under her. He didn't expect for the half-fallen to be in front of the spear and easily grab it with his bare hands.

"You might get here a little late, Onee-sama." Takumi's voice was lower and more deadly. The sudden change brought shivers down both Dohnaseek and Akeno's spines. For Akeno, it was a pleasant shiver while Dohnaseek felt some fear.

"Okay, Little Brother." Akeno said with a light blush dusting her cheeks. He gave he a head nod and she was soon teleported to the girls' homes.

The area was silence and the air was tense as the two stared at one another. Deciding to mess with the brat, he crossed his arms with a smug smirk on his ugly mug. "And why would she be late? She'll miss you die you little runt." A vein popped in his head. "And you'll miss me raping the hot piece of ass your sister has. I can already see her face when I cum-!" He couldn't finish his taunt as Takumi had vanished in front of him and let his back-heel introduce itself to the back of his enemies' head.

Blood leaked from Dohnassek's mouth at such a powerful attack that made his mind rattle a little. "Uga!" He spat out more blood when he felt his head being lifted up. Grunting a little, he opened his eyes to be shocked at what he saw.

The boy's violet eyes were hard and cold as ice as they stared deep into Dohnaseek, trying to pierce his very soul. "You think you're going to kill me?" Even his voice was colder. "That's a laugh. And to even think of trying make my sister your sex puppet…for that, I'll make this much slower." After that, his face twisted in a sick and demented grin that only further frightened the taller Fallen.

He couldn't say anything as Takumi then brought his face down hard on his knee, breaking his nose. "Aw! No screaming? Guess I need some more force." With that disturbing sentence said, Takumi then bodily threw him across the park, making him bounce multiple times over the stone.

"Uga!" Takumi smirked evily at the blood that now poured out his lips and sides of his face. "That's a little better but it could be better."

"Pompous little brat!" Getting up on wobbly legs, Dohnaseek yelled at the teenager. "That was a lucky shot! Get ready to die!" Spreading his black wings he soared up in the sky and created two spears of light.

Takumi just watched the older male fly with his sick grin in place. 'Run all you want. I'll still crush you like all the rest!' He thought with dark glee. It was like slow motion to him as the fallen had thrown his two spears at him. Lazily, he weaved through the spears like nothing as more and more continued to rain down.

'Little brat! How can he dodge so easily?! He's just a filthy half-breed!' Dohnaseek couldn't figure out this boy and it only angered him as he could not get a hit. Stopping his throwing, seeing as it was doing nothing, he swooped down to strike him down.

This was what Takumi wanted. When he was a few inches from getting a light spear to the face, he knocked the mans' hands away with the back of his hands, making the man look at him with wide eyes. Taking a step forward, he brought his elbow up hard against his chin.

With him disoriented, he swerved his body around and lashed out with a strong sweep kick that knocked him to the ground. Coughing up some blood, Dohnaseek didn't have time to rest as Takumi's foot soon came down for a stomp.

Rolling to the side, he came out of the roll and threw a quickly made spear that was positioned for his heart. Like before, Takumi grabbed the spear and broke it with ease. "Let me show you how to use light powers in other forms than spears." Lazily holding up his left hand, he created a dark red trident. Grabbing it, he swirled it around with expert graced before flipping it through the air and caught it with both hands. "Now, make this fun for me and try not to die so soon. Fufu." Takumi laughed evilly at the glaring black winged angel.

"Little brat. Don't mock me!" Roaring, Dohnaseek rushed the teenage with two light swords. To Takumi, it seemed like the male was moving in slow motion. Blocking the incoming strike with the trident shaft, he slid them away before hitting the butt of the light weapon into his stomach, making his cough in pain. Twirling it, he came at the fallen with a slash across the chest, making him yell before jumping back.

Clutching his bleeding chest, he glared hatefully at the half-breed in front of him. 'How can this be?! Who is this brat?' He asked himself, not wanting to believe this kid was just some offspring of a nameless Fallen Angel. Dohnaseek didn't have much time to think about it as he saw the trident soaring at him. 'So fast!' Barely dodging the spikes, getting the side of his cheek sliced, he couldn't possibly block the drop kick to the face Takumi greeted him to. "AHH!" He suddenly shouted out in pain when he felt his skin beginning to burn.

Standing in place, Takumi chuckled a little at the pain his opponent was in. "Oh, what's wrong? Can't stand a little holy fire?" He mocked with a fake mournful look. "How sad." A fake tear rolled down his cheek before letting out a crazed laugh as the man continued to scream in utter pain.

"H-H-How the fuck are you so powerful?!" Dohnaseek managed to get out through his screams. A sigh of relief washed over him as the fire disappeared suddenly. Getting up on his knees, he glared at the cockily smirking teen.

Takumi answered with the expansion his wings. Two sets of wings appeared underneath his shoulder blades. "By your shocked look I guess you didn't expect me to have more than one set of wings." His silence was Takumi's answer. "Well, now this is the part where I kill you slowly." Dohnaseek paled in fear at the more powerful male. "But, I think it would be more amusing to watch you squirm and tell your little friends about me. So run, little fallen. Run and tell the other crows not to mess with me and my family." Adding a little killer intent in the glare, he got his point across.

Dohnassek felt some fear of the powerful youth before him. While he had been in front of much stronger people than the boy, there was something about the raven haired male that struck great fear into his heart. Without a single word, he flew as fast as he could, wobbling through the air, to the church to inform his comrades of the new threat.

Seeing his enemy gone, Takumi let the sick grin fade. "Oh well." He sighed in disappointment. "The hunt is always more exciting anyway." The first-year said in dark amusement. Waiting a few more minutes in silence, he saw the familiar magic circle of the Gremory home appear a few feet from him. With it came his sister and Rias, looking ready to assist Takumi.

"Hey guys." Takumi greeted the two seniors with a happy smile. "Sorry, but the Fallen got away. Don't worry, I'm fine and I struck some fear into him. He won't be coming back for a while." He puffed out his chest in pride.

His tough act made the two elder teens giggle a little, clearly amused by Takumi's bravado. "That's good, Takumi-kun." Rias said with a smile.

"Hey, how's Murayama-chan and Katase-chan?" Takumi asked his sister.

Akeno smiled at her little brothers' worry. "They are fine. I erased their minds after I dropped them off." She reassured the smaller ravenette.

"That's good." Sighing in relief, he walked up to Akeno and took her hand. "Come on Onee-sama. Let's get home. I'm a little tired." Takumi said with a little yawn at the end. Seeing the cute yawn made Akeno gain a light blush.

"Ara, ara. Seems my little baby brother can't handle a little fight." Akeno teased. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked in mock sadness.

Takumi pouted at the woman for teasing him. "Well sorry for that Onee-sama. Not everyone can be as awesome as you." Takumi complemented, his little way of getting back at his sister. If it was one thing he knew, it was that Akeno was weak against complements from him. The point was proven by the shy blush and head turn. 'Hehe! Point for Takumi!' He congratulated himself with an inner high-five.

 **END**

 **What's up all and hope you enjoyed the chapter. This showed a little bit of his power, two sets of wings, equaling four, and a little bit of his inner sadist when in battle.**

 **For those of you who are waiting for 'A Fox and his Vixen' chapter, it's going to be a while. The next one will be pretty long with more than one girl I'll be introducing to harem. Be patient as I will update that when I have it all finished while posting a few chapters of my stories here and there.**

 **Harems**

 **Issei: Rias(main), Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Isabela, Fem-Vali, Kalawarner, Bennia, Seekvaria, Karlamine, Akia, Fem-Gasper, and Elmenhilde.**

 **Takumi: Akeno(main), Yumi(Fem-Kiba), Ravel, Xuelan, Kiyome, Momo, Kuroka, Roseweisse, Serafall, Jeanne, Yubelluna, Tsubaki, Older Ophis, Older Kunou, Raynare, Yasaka, Murayama, and Katase.**

 **STORM OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, thank you for reading and reviewing my new story. I take great joy in being able to make someone's day at least a little better when I update a story. Hope you enjoy the third chapter of 'The small sadist'.**

 **Ragna: I'm thinking on it. If so, might add some girls from Takumi harem to Issei.**

 **maxbrevan: Thinking on it.**

 **MeatHeadBrain496: You'll find out in coming chapters if they know or not.**

 **UnsanMusho: I've got many ideas about how much fun the girls might have.**

 **HorseMan18: I thought people might like the peeking scene and find it very ironic. You'll see more rivalries between the future harem girls.**

 **Farmer BlueNose: He never said I couldn't add in other characters. I'll try to do so if they can fit in the story line.**

 **T-B-R: I'm beginning to think the same thing. I might change some things around and lessen the girls for Takumi.**

 **Not Betad.**

 **I own nothing of DxD or any other anime series I might add.**

 **Chapter 3**

"What?!" Rias, sitting in her chair, yelled in shock and anger at what she was just told by the Himejima siblings standing in front of her. "They attacked you?!"

Takumi expected this angry reaction. The princess was always the one to think with her heart rather than her brain in situations where her servants or friends were in danger. "Hai. I just don't know exactly why. All he said that was I gained someone's attention. Maybe one of his comrades?" The fifteen-year-old hypothesized.

"That sounds like the best answer." Rias said, after getting her emotions under control. "Just, why would they come after you alone? If they knew you were a Fallen Angel, even if half, why not Akeno?" The princess asked as she knew Takumi tried to suppress his fallen side but couldn't as best as Akeno since he is not half devil.

"Because I'm half devil now." Akeno supported her friends thought. "I force my devil side over…the other." She said with a frown on her beautiful face when she mentioned her fallen side.

'Fucking bastard!' Takumi cursed his father once more for his big sister and her emotional problems he had tried to fix since they were rescued from the streets. He then grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. This made the ravenette give him a smile of appreciation.

"So, what should our next action be?" Takumi asked his big sister-like figure.

Rias thought it over for a few silent seconds, going over the best course of action at the moment. Right now, the fallen angel and Issei would met and would most likely try to kill him, if she was right. "Just monitor Issei like we mentioned before. Koneko-chan can accompany you for help if needed." The Crimson Ruin Princess said, making her best-friend a little less worried over her beloved brother.

"Good. It should make the day go faster with Koneko-chan there." Takumi said with an upbeat smile at spending more time with his friend.

"If that is all, can we leave?" The miko said. "We've got dinner to eat." She said.

Smiling a little, Rias nodded. "Very well. You may go. Koneko will met you at your house tomorrow Takumi-chan." Nodding his head, Takumi accepted her words and left hand in hand with Akeno.

~Abandoned church~

Dohnaseek was flying towards the church with his tail between his legs while holding his bleeding chest and wheezing heavily. "T-T-That f-fucking brat!" He cursed the young Himejima for what he had done. "Next time…I'll fucking kill him." He promised to himself.

Sighing, he grunted harshly when he finally landed on the ground near the church. Coughing up blood, he suddenly went to a knee. "D-Damn! I-I took much more damage than I thought." Dohnaseek said as he clutched his face, still feeling the phantom burns of Takumi's fire attack.

"G-Gotta' get up." Struggling, he wobbled to the church doors and busted them open before falling to the ground. He barely heard his comrades yelling in shock before he fell unconscious.

"Where the hell is Dohnaseek?" Raynare had asked her female fallen angels now sitting on the pews. IT had been a few hours and they had not seen hide of hair of the lone male of the group.

"Who knows Raynare. Maybe he got lost coming back~." The blonde girl said with a teasing grin.

"Doubt it. He's stupid but not that stupid." Kalawarner said.

Just then, the door slammed open to show the injured Dohnaseek falling to the ground with blood soon pooling underneath him.

"Dohnaseek!" The girls shouted in shock before rushing over to him. Raynare and Kalawarner picked him up and grimaced at the burns he now sported. "What the fuck happened?" Mittlet asked in shock.

~Himejima Home~

Finishing dinner, the siblings were in the living room just watching show with Takumi resting his head on Akeno's soft lap and the priestess gently stroking his hair with a smile on their faces. "Did you enjoy dinner, Takumi-chan." Akeno asked.

"You know it." Takumi smiled at his sister. "You're food is the best in the best in the world." He said with an honest smile.

"I'm glad you think so highly of my food." The queen said with a pleased expression. "Do you want to do anything else before we go to bed?" She asked.

Takumi thought for a few seconds. "Yeah. Could you help me with my lightning magic? I'm still having some troubles with it." He said with an embarrassed blush. Unlike his sister who was great at lightning magic, he was still practicing it to be able to use it like her.

"Ara, ara. Are you sure?" A sadistic smile soon appeared. "We don't want you to get shocked until your unconscious again, do we~?" Akeno teased with a dazed expression.

Shivering a little, remembering how Akeno would let her sadistic side out when training him, he still nodded. "H-Hai. I need to get strong enough to help my Onee-sama." Takumi with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"Fufu. Alright. Let's go outside." Akeno helped Takumi up and the two walked into the forest that surrounded the shrine they lived at. Getting into position., Akeno soon put up a powerful barrier to block of eyes of human beings.

Electricity soon crackled around the older sadists fingers. Takumi soon followed her lead. While her lightning was yellow and much more chaotic, Takumi's was light blue and smoother with some crackling randomly. 'I still don't understand how he has blue lightning.' Akeno thought to herself as she stared at her younger brothers' strange colored lightning.

"Alright, Onee-sama. I'm ready." With that said, his eyes turned as cold as ice. A blush appeared on Akeno's pale skin at the look in his eyes. It turned her on. Gaining a sadistic look of her own, she readied her lightning.

Takumi was the one to begin with a quick thrust of his hand at Akeno, launching the stored up magic. Akeno replied by spreading her Devil wings, dodging the blast, before retaliating with her own. Following her lead, he let his own wings out to dodge the blast that scorched the ground below.

The raven haired youth noted that his lightning destroyed some trees before hitting the ground but didn't leave as big a mark as Akeno's did. 'Still the best.' The younger teen admitted to himself while gazing at his sister.

He didn't have time to think as Akeno launched lightning after lightning. Takumi had to swoop over and under the fast attacks while every once in a while, firing off his own, to which she blocked with encasing her body in a shield of lightning.

"Fufu. You're getting better, Taku-chan." Akeno complemented as she felt some of his lightning blast her back a few feet through the air. "Your Onee-sama is very proud." She gave him a proud smile that made him blush in embarrassment and rub the back of his head sheepishly. "But keep focused." A yellow circle suddenly appeared over Takumi's head.

Violet eyes widened when he saw the massive circle. 'Damn!' Cursing to himself, he began to coat his body in an armor of blue lightning, hoping to lessen the damage that would come. "Thunder!" Akeno yelled and out of the circle came a powerfully large lightning bolt at her brother.

Lightning crashed straight into Takumi's lightning armor that began to crack under the obviously powerful spell launched. "Uga!" Giving way under the pressure, Takumi coughed up large amounts of blood before his back erupted in pain as he hit the ground so hard it left a nice crater in his wake.

Hearing her dear brothers' painful groan made her shake a little. 'Oh~. How I love to make him do that.' Akeno thought to herself with a large blush and look of ecstasy as she licked the tip of her index finger. "Damn!" His curse brought her out of her dirty fantasies involving her and Takumi.

She looked down to see his shirt was ripped off, showing his smaller built that still had power, and some little cuts littered around. The most notable thing was the large 'X' marked scar that was revealed. Seeing it, Akeno frowned in sadness as she remembered how he got that.

Takumi, seeing his sisters' stare, yelled out. "Come on Nee-sama! Is that the best you can do?!" He taunted with a smirk.

Shaking out of those thoughts, Akeno focused back on Takumi. "Ara, ara." She smirked sadistically at him. "Seems my little brother needs more punishment. I would be a bad Onee-sama if I didn't give him said punishment." With that said, Akeno and Takumi continued to try and get the better of one another only using their lightning powers.

Hours passed and the ground that served as their training field was smoking from all the lightning blasts and craters whenever Takumi or Akeno were launched down. The youngest Himejima was in bad shape. Right now, he was panting with blood leaking from his mouth and side of his face. His arm was limp to his side with occasional yellow sparks appearing.

Akneo was in better shape but still had damage that was notable. Her clothing was ripped up, showing more of her leg and giant breasts, along with her ribbon off to the ground, showing her long flowing raven hair that flowed down her back.

"Ufuf. Well done, Taku-chan." Akeno said after giving him her signature giggle. "You've improved much. Soon I'll have to try." She teased him with a mocking voice.

A tick-mark appeared on his head as he glared at his sister. "Hey!" He shouted out in anger. Takumi was about to counter but he felt himself falling to the ground in exhaustion. Seeing this, the older Himejima swooped down and gently landed with her brother in her arms.

Blushing a little at the cute face he was making, Akeno dispersed the barrier and took Takumi back to their home to treat his wounds and rest as well. Despite what she said, her little brother had made her try and push back with more power than before. 'He'll be stronger than me in no time.' The beauty admitted to herself.

~Next Day~

Takumi and Koneko met at the center of town and skillfully hid themselves from the Hyoudou and soon to be arriving Fallen Angel. "…What a pervert." Koneko said when she noticed Issei was ogling the woman with a perverted look.

Takumi chuckled at her usual harsh words but couldn't help but admire the beauty Issei's date had. She was very cute and beautiful at the same time and it made him blush too. "Ow!" He yelped softly and rubbed his arm that was just punched.

"…No staring Taku-baka." Koneko said with a glare of slight disappointment of him staring at the enemy.

"So mean." The teen pouting while softly crying. He soon focused back on the dup who were now on the move when Koneko pulled his head to their location.

The two tailed the date from a distance and watched Issei not staring at her and trying to make her happy. "Told you. I knew he had something behind all that perversion." Takumi said with a smile.

"…I'm still not convinced." Koneko said, thinking the perverted teenager was just putting up an act so he could rape this girl. She always thought that perverts only had sex on their minds and would do anything to get it.

They continued to watch the two that were now eating some ice-cream, with Issei trying to make her laugh and succeeding. Takumi and Koneko could tell it was forced but the boy had to give it to her. She was a good actress that would have fooled most men. The duo then went close shopping which Yumma made Issei try on some clothes and the teen did something that even Koneko thought was nice. He had bought her a bracelet and gently put it on her hand.

'Man. Poor guy.' Takumi thought in slight pity for Issei. 'Just have to save him even more.' He thought to himself.

"Here it comes." He whispered as he and his white-haired classmate were hiding in the trees near the two standing near the fountain.

"Hey Ise-kun." Yumma looked to her date. "What is it, Yumma-chan?" The youth asked a little nervous.

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my request?" Yumma asked with a cute head titlt.

Issei's heart was racing a mile a minute. 'Finally! My f-first kiss!' He thought with happiness that would soon disappear. "Y-Yes? W-What is it?" He sputtered out with a blush.

Only Koneko and Takumi picked up on the sudden killer intent that surrounded her. "Will you die for me?" The Fallen Angel asked her now dumbfounded date.

The brunette thought he had heard wrong. "Eh…W-What? I-I think I heard you wrong. Could you say that again?" Issei said with a little fear trickling through his voice.

Finally, she let her colors show and smiled a rather dastardly smile. "Will you die for me?" Out of her back, two black wings sprouted out, her feathers falling through the air lazily, and her eyes that were once warm and inviting were now cold as ice. She suddenly transformed into an older version of herself while wearing something akin to a S&M outfit that didn't cover anything.

This was something that made Takumi drool and falter in his rescue. 'Shit! A total knockout!' He thought in rare perversion with hearts in his eyes. The half-fallen was finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the pained yell of the pervert. Violet eyes widened in horror as Issei was speared with angels' signature powers. It then disappeared with the older male coughing up large amounts of blood and looking at the woman he dated with betrayal clear in his dimming brown orbs.

"Sorry Issei. You were a threat to us, so we had to eliminate you." 'Yumma' said with a tone that said she was not truly sorry for what she had done. His response was more blood and shaking in utter pain. "If you want to blame someone, blame God for putting a Sacred Gear inside you. I'll be sure to cherish the gift." She brought the trinket up to her face.

"Damn bitch!" Violet eyes soon widened in shock at the sudden yell. Before she could look around for the source, she was face-to-face with angry violet eyes. She watched him pull his fist back and launched the powerful straight punch into her gut. "Guh!" Coughing up some blood, Raynare felt like her insides were being destroyed as the Himejima twisted his fist. Said twist proceeded to sned her flying through the park.

The full Fallen Angel felt like her back was breaking as she crashed through many trees before finally stopping at one strong looking tree. 'D-Damn! I-I felt like I was hit by a truck!' Raynare thought in pain. Slowly, with shaky hands, she managed to get herself standing and walked back with a slight limp.

Issei's brown eyes widened in shock. 'W-W-What?' Weakly turning his head, he saw someone he didn't expect to see here. "T-T-Takumi, Koneko?" He muttered in a soft voice that showed he was slowly losing his life.

"I'm sorry, Issei-senpai. I'm sorry we didn't get to you in time." Takumi said in regret. "But don't worry, I know someone who will heal you up. Koneko-chan!" He kept his back to the girl. "Get him to Rias!" His tone didn't take no for an answer.

"…Very well." With some hesitance, not really enjoying to touch the pervert senpai, Koneko heaved him on his shoulder. "Be safe, Takumi-kun." She wished before the Gremory seal appeared under her.

"You!" After getting over the pain, saw who it was and was filled with shock and anger. "How dare you do this to your own kind?! Those are devils and you are helping them!" She couldn't understand what the half-breed was thinking. His power could be used for them and their dying faction but he stayed on their enemies' side for some reason that escaped her.

Takumi glared back at the beautiful Fallen. "Let's just say I have a debt to repay." He said cryptically. "But enough of that. While I would enjoy killing you, I need to make sure he is alright." Takumi said, squashing the side of him that begged him to make this fallen bitch bleed and beg for mercy.

"Not so fast you little brat!" Raynare said with a sneer. "You're not going anywhere! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Dohnaseek!" She announced with anger leaking through her voice as the male fallen had told them what had happened to him.

Narrowing his eyes a little, he leapt at the woman with a single step. Takumi sent out a small jab at her stomach, bending her over him, before bringing his elbow directly into her chin. Spinning on his heel, the young Himejima sent out a straight kick that sent her crashing into the fountain. A cruel smirk graced his lips at the pained cry along with blood spilling out. "Aw. Is that is? Come now." He gestured with his hand.

Growling, Raynare stood and generated a pink light spear. Heaving it back, she threw it at the teenage with all her might. Violet eyes widened at what Takumi did. To him, the spear was coming in slow motion. Keeping the smirk, he caught the weapon right before it pierced his chest. "You should know, seeing as that little fallen I sent back to you, that I'm half-fallen. Meaning, I can't be hurt as much by light powers." Takumi let out his own sneer and condescending voice.

She was now shaking in a little fear at the youth before her. Deciding to bail, Raynare spread her wings and shot through the sky with her tail between her legs. The running crow was waiting for him to attack again but was relieved that he let her go.

Seeing at the battle was done, Takumi felt his bloodlust disappear and let out a sigh. "Time to go back." Spreading out his two sets of wings, Takumi also took flight to the ORC.

~ORC~

Arriving at the clubroom, Takumi was happy to see Issei lying on the couch with the hole in his chest closed. "What did he take?" He questioned, already having an idea as to how he was healed after such a fatal wound.

"He took up eight pawns." Rias informed the half-fallen whose eyes widened in shock. "I know. I was equally surprised. He will be the strongest pawn with that many pieces." The crimson beauty said with a small smile.

"…Didn't expect the pervert to take so much." Koneko voiced her own opinion.

"Fufu." Akeno giggled with her hand covering her lips. "Our new Kouai is very special." She stated.

"Seems there is more to him than meets the eye." Yumi said while sipping her tea elegantly.

Takumi nodded at that. "…Are we gonna' wait for him to get up and tell him about his new life?" The teen asked as he looked at the sleeping Issei.

"I think that would be wise." Rias nodded her head and leaned against her seat. "Are you okay though? Koneko told us that you fought the Fallen Angel." The Gremory heiress asked with worry in her eyes.

"No problem at all. Gave her a chance to leave and she took it after some pain." Takumi said with a sadistic grin that made Akeno giggle and the other three sweat-drop.

A sudden groan made the group stop and look to the slowly moving Issei. 'Hm. He's actually getting up after getting a wound like that and being revived.' Takumi thought with some shock as he knew being reincarnated could knock some people out for a while.

"My head…what happened?" The groggy teen asked himself. A flash of what had happened appeared in his mind and he quickly sat up and checked himself. "W-What the! Aren't I supposed to be dead?! Where's the hole in my chest?!" Issei asked himself, still not aware he was not in his home.

"You were." Takumi's voice reached his ears and made him finally take note that he was in some dark place that was well-furnished.

"Y-You!" Issei shouted in shock. "T-Takumi Himejima! I remember you jumping out and kicking Yumma-chan!" The lone full human in the room remembered what happened not so long ago.

"Correct. That was after she shoved a light spear through your chest." He said in a grim voice. Takumi shrugged off the shocked look on Issei's face. "I am sorry for that. I didn't make it in time." The boy bowed his head in apology.

Brown eyes widened as the feeling of being gutted like a fish surged through his body. "So…it wasn't a dream…" He whispered in shock and sadness.

Rias and the others were looking at the brunette with pity. They couldn't even comprehend what was going through Issei's mind right now. Coughing into her hand, Rias brought the distraught teen's attention to her. She winced a little at the dead look in his eyes but pushed on. "I know this is hard to take in and I am sorry for that. But I would like to welcome you…as a devil." She dropped the bomb on the Hyoudou. Said Hyoudou's eyes went wide at her words.

After getting over the shock of being told she was a devil, the group got into position, with Rias sitting across from Issei with her legs crossed and hands over her lap. The others, minus Takumi who was leaning on the windowsill, and Akeno who was coming out with a trey of tea.

"Here you go." With a smile, Akeno placed the drink before him.

"Oh, thank you." Accepting the cup, he instantly downed it, as he was thirsty as hell and was still in some denial. "It's amazing!" Issei said with his eyes lighting up.

"Ara, ara. Thank you very much. Fufu." Akeno handed Takumi his own tea and he drank it with a dreamy expression. "Simply the best Onee-sama~." He said with a happy smile. Blushing a little, she rested her palm on her cheek. "Why thank you Taku-chan." Akeno then sat down next to Rias.

"I'll get to the point as it is late." Rias began, her voice set in business. "We are all devils. I can tell you don't believe me but you remember the woman who had the black wings and attacked you, correct?"

Issei looked down and clenched his fists a little. "Hard not to forget. What was that anyway?" He asked.

"She was a Fallen Angel." Rias answered. "They are Angels who have been sent to hell due to evil intensions. They are also the main enemy to us Devils." She sent and apologetic look to Takumi as she saw him flinch at the fact. "With us Devils and Fallen Angels there are also Angels. The three have been at war since ancient times. Use and the Fallen have been fighting over the underworld which the humans call hell. We both own different territory in the underworld with Devils increasing our strength through packs with humans. Fallen Angels, however, manipulate humans into hunting down and killing us Devils. When this got out of hand, God's angels came down from heaven to eliminate both factions. This is the battle that has been going on for so long." She explained the basics.

Issei was in disbelieve of the whole story and made it known. "That story is a little hard to take in. Is this what the Occult Research Club do?"

"The Occult Research Club is just a front. It's really a place for this group of Devils." Rias clarified. Issei chuckled with a mocking look. "Yeah right. This must be one big dream-" "Yumma Amano." Those two words made Issei stop and look at the girl in shock. "We know you were on a date with her."

"Stop joking around." Issei said with venom in his voice and barely contained anger. "If this is some joke, you're all a bunch of sickos." He insulted with a glare that was very surprising for the group. They wouldn't have expected this pervert to show anger.

"This is no dream, Issei." Takumi took over for Rias. "It happened and you're now here. Their plan was, after killing you, she would erase her existence. It's a common thing Fallen Angels do to cover their tracks from normal humans. She was sent to kill you for a reason."

"Why would she want to kill me?! I'm just a pervert not a threat!" Issei admitted with a shout.

"Calm down Issei." The princess said with some authority. "You were just unlucky."

"What do you mean unlucky?!" He rounded on the woman who he would usually fawn over but his rage overwhelmed his usual antics. "And if I was killed, how am I still alive and why would she even target me?" Issei asked.

"She targeted you because of the thing inside you called a Sacred Gear." Rias told the teen who looked confused.

"Sacred Gears are irregular powers that are bestowed upon certain humans." Yumi spoke from her spot. "Most important figures in history had Sacred Gears." She explained.

Rias then spoke up. "Most Sacred Gears are usable to human society and are of little threat." That comment made Issei a little made as she called humans weak. "But there are some Sacred Gears that are a threat to us and Fallen Angels. Issei, raise your hand." A little hesitant, Issei did as instructed. "Now close your eyes and think onf the strongest being you can think of."

Issei closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "…Son Goku from Dragon Ball…" He muttered to himself a little embarrassed.

"Now imagine that person in a pose where he looks the strongest. Lower your arm slowly and stand." He did as told. "Mimic the pose. Imagine it strongly and don't hold back." The order only made him more embarrassed. Takumi chuckled to himself very silently. "Hurry up and do it!" Now a little impatient, she loudly ordered.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he cupped his hands and thrusted them out. "Kamehameha!" Out of nowhere, his left arm began to glow in a bright green light.

"Now open your eyes. The room is filled with demonic power so the Sacred Gear will appear easily." Issei slowly opened his eyes and on his arm the light took the form of a red gauntlet. It looked rather flashy with the part that covered the back of his hand had a green jewel embedded inside.

"What the hell is this!?" Issei shouted out in total shock.

"That's the Sacred Gear and not so loud." Takumi said with a small chuckle and covered his ears.

"Takumi-kun is correct." The redhead backed him up. "That is your Sacred Gear and it belongs to you. One it appears the first time, you can use it anytime as you want. The Fallen Angel, Yumma Amano, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and killed you." She pulled out a leaflet that Issei recognized. "I had my familiar give you thin in case and it would have summoned me but Takumi-kun got to your first and Koneko brought you here where I brought you back to life." Rias revealed, utterly shocking the teen at the story.

"And now you are my servant. My Devil servant to be exact." Out of her back, along with everyone, minus Takumi, bat wings sprouted with Issei's back gaining his own. "Let us introduce ourselves anew. Yumi." She looked to the blonde beauty.

Smiling, she greeted her fellow second-year. "My name is Kiba Yumi. I'm a second-year and a Devil. Nice to meet you." She bowed.

"…First-year…Koneko Youjou. Please to make your acquaintance. I'm a Devil too." Koneko introduced herself with her usual monotonous voice.

"My name is Akeno Himejima. I'm a third-year and the vice-president of the Occult Research Club. Don't let my appearance fool you, I'm also a Devil." The beauty bowed.

"I am their master from the house of Gremory. I am Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of Duke. Let's get along now, Issei." She told the stunned teen with a smile.

Looking at each one of them, Issei soon saw Takumi without any wings behind him. "Are you a Devil too, Takumi-san?" He asked.

The first-year was a little hesitant on telling him what he was now. He was just killed by his race and Takumi felt like he might not take it that well. "I'm a human like you. I've been in the supernatural world for a while now." The raven-haired boy half-lied.

Issei felt a little better at knowing there was another person like him that had a Sacred Gear. "Oh, and thank you for saving me, Takumi." Issei bowed in thanks.

Takumi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "D-D-Don't thank me, Issei-senpai. I was just doing the right thing." He said with a smile.

"Contuning." Rias made the new devil focus on her and sit back down. "Humans summoned Devils by using summoning circles but that became complicated over the years so we use house calls and deliveries. Normally, we'd use our familiars to pass out the flyers but since you are new and it's late as it is, we can star it tomorrow. I'll explain more then." She said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Buchou." Issei thanked the woman who was now his master. The brunette stood up and blushed as she stood a little closer and whispered.

"You might even be able to get your own servants if you work well enough." She used his perversion as motivation with a sneaky smirk at the perverted look he now had.

"Really?!" Issei yelled out. His mind already imagining many naked women at his call to service him.

The crimson haired princess smiled and nodded. "Most pure Devils were killed in the Great War and because of that, we were desperate to gain servants and regain our military power. Like humans, Devils are both male and female, but giving birth from two pure Devils is very difficult and rarely produce. With that, and the Fallen Angels that were in our territory, we found humans who seemed to have potential and make them into Devils. As our servants, that is." She explained.

Hearing the last sentence made the teen a little sad, something that Takumi could relate to. The other reason he didn't want to be a Devil was because he didn't like the idea of being chained to someone and be their lesser and possibly be hunted down if he left. "So, I'm a servant after all." Issei said in depression and a somber look.

"Oh, don't make such a face." Rias said and tried to cheer him up. "I'll get to the point, since only increasing the number of servants, it doesn't mean the number of powerful Devils have increased. With that, Devils decided to give a chance of power for reincarnate Devils; such as humans. Because of this, there are Devils in today's society, looking for possible servants. Even if you hadn't realized it, I'm sure you even passed by some Devils in town." Rias informed with a small smirk.

"So Devils were always nearby then?!" Issei shouted in shock. The news of being surrounded by beings that could do anything to humans was a shock to him. Frankly, it scared him a little.

Then! That means I can also get a peerage with depending on how hard I work?" The pervert said with hope after getting over the shock.

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it will take time and effort to achieve this." Rias said with a nod and smile.

His reaction made Takumi chuckle and Koneko look at him with slight disgust. "Are you serious?! Me?! I'm able to make my own harem!? I-I can have sex with them as well, right?" Issei asked in rapid fire.

"Yeah. If that is okay with your servants." Rias nodded, giving him the green light to drool and blush like a crazy man.

"Hey, how about you start to head home?" Takumi made Issei stop his daydreams of having sex with many girls with giant breasts. "Your parents must be worried."

Brown eyes widened at that. "Oh yeah. I told them I'd be back at ten." He looked to see it was eleven. "Damn! They are going to kill me!" Panicking, he shot up and shot to the door. "I'll be sure to get back here after calls!" With that said, he left a dust cloud in his wake and sprinted home, not noticing he was faster than before.

 **END**

 **Hey all and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry there was not great action as I didn't really know how to write out a pure magic battle that didn't include fighting up close. Look forward to the next chapter and what will come.**

 **Also, I'm writing an Akeno only lemon of Issei and his sexy ladies. Look forward to that as it will be long. And I am also redoing my Rangiku lemon of 'A Fox and his Vixens'. Reason is because I have a lot of girls I plan to do and decided to have more than two in one chapter.**

 **Storm Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As usual, thank you for reviewing and reading my stories. I hope you like this chapter and what I have planned. Also, I know I said I'd update Fox and Vixen first, I had finished this before it but the next update will be Fox and Vixen then Conquest since I updated two serious stories in a row.**

 **gundam 09: Eventually he will. You'll see what I got in plan for Raynare.**

 **fanfic meister: Trust me, they will basically crap their pants when they find out he's Baraquiel's kid. Yeah, best she got was a broken rib.**

 **MeatHeadBrain496: Don't worry about that guy, he's going to get a beating he'll never forget or remember.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: He does have a Sacred Gear; you'll see it in this or the next chapter. Not giving that away just yet. And he does have an ambition but that will be revealed later.**

 **Deathlsayer1996: Maybe. Don't know for sure as that is some chapters away. Maybe four or five.**

 **Goodxbad13: I'm trying to.**

 **Guest: Don't know for sure for fem. Vali to Takumi.**

 **Not beta'd**

 **I own nothing of DxD or any other franchise I might add on. I do this for enjoyment and nothing else.**

 **Chapter 4**

"So, Onee-sama, how is Issei doing?" Takumi asked his sister who was feeding him some of her amazing food. It had been a few days since Issei became a Devil and he had not been to club as he made sure the Fallen Angels haven't made a move. During that time, Issei had gotten somewhat used to the Devil life. He had heard all he had done so far was deliver flyers but nothing else.

He was also happy that his two kendo friends were well and didn't remember anything about the night they were attacked.

"Ise-kun is doing fine. He went on his first client yesterday. It was quite amusing, fufu. He couldn't teleport so he had to ride his bike." Akeno giggled as she remembered the face the new Devil had made when he learned he had less magic power than a newborn child.

Takumi couldn't control his laughter at that. "Hahah! I wish I could have been there!" He thought with tears coming from his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"So, how is the patrolling? Have you found anything?" She asked.

"No, nothing yet." He shook his head. "Guess they are laying low since they know they can't really beat me." Takumi said with some pride in his power he worked so hard for.

"Ara, ara. My big strong little brother seems to be getting a big head." Akeno teased with a smirk. The blush on his face made her smirk widen. "I think I need to punish you~." She cooed out.

Takumi felt some fear rip thought his body. "N-N-No! No punishment is needed, Onee-sama!" He begged, not wanting to be on the end of his sisters' sadistic tortures

Akeno began to giggle. She lost her sadistic look and replaced it with her regular smile. "Okay Taku-chan. Your loving Onee-sama will forgive you this time." Takumi breathed a sigh of relief.

Resting his head on her lap, Akeno's eyes suddenly widened when she saw the magical circle appear in their room. Out of the circle came Rias who was looking serious. "Rias. What's wrong?" She asked with Takumi now sitting up.

"Ise's in trouble." That was all she needed to say. Takumi bolted out the door and spread his wings while the ladies teleported.

~Park: Few minutes earlier~

Issei was standing in the park he almost died in with a slightly lost look. While it had been a few days, he was still in some denial of the fact he was now a Devil and the first girl to ever go out with him was only trying to kill him because of the thing on his arm. A sudden chill ran down his spine as the air around him began to get a little heavy.

Looking around, he saw a man wearing a trench coat glaring at him with disgust and anger. The look made him shake harder. "This is rare." Dohnassek began as he stared at Issei. "To meet someone like you in a place like this." He said as he remembered Raynare telling them she had escaped before the half-fallen could kill her and the perverted brunette being teleported away to the Devil hideout, from what she guessed.

Just the tone he had caused Issei to take an involuntary step back. The movement made him smirk like a mad-man. "Trying to run away? Who's your master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this as a territory. So, who is you master?" He asked.

Issei wouldn't tell this man anything about Rias reincarnating him. With that thought in mind, the brunette glared back at him. "None of your damn business!" He shot his left arm out. "Sacred Gear!" With the shout, the red gauntlet he summoned days ago shone to life.

Looking at the gear for a second, the man suddenly threw his head back and laughed. This made Issei gain a tick-mark. "Hey! What the hell are you laughing about?!"

Laughing for a few more seconds, he finally got his breath back and whipped a tear from his eye. "It's just your Sacred Gear. To believe it's just a common **Twice Critical."** Dohnaseek mocked. "We were told that your Sacred Gear was dangerous one from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong!" He slapped his knee laughing.

" **Twice Critical**?" Issei asked while he gazed at his gear. He also wondered about that last fact but decided Rias would know about what he was talking about. The teen didn't want to fry his brain to wonder what he talked about.

"Yes." Dohnaseek said. "It appears your master didn't tell you that." He mocked a little more. "Like I said, it's a common Sacred Gear that doubles the possessor for a temporary time, but having you, a new Devil, double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil scum like you." The trench-coat wearing man sneered.

Gritting his teeth, Issei glared angrily at him. "Shut up! Alright, if you can double my power, then activate!" He yelled at his left arm. Issei was scared out of his mind and knew he couldn't possibly touch this person as he is now.

Seemingly hearing him, the jewel on the gauntlet started to glow emerald. **[Boost!]** With that shout, Issei felt power flowing into him. Issei made a gasping sound at the sudden wash of strength surge through him. 'Yes! With this I can-!' "Ahh!" His thoughts were ended with his shout of pain. Looking down, he saw that he was impaled in the leg with another light spear.

"Do you see what I mean?" Dohnaseek said with a condescending head tilt while lazily swirling another light spear in his hand. "Even if you double you power, you can't even evade this small spear I threw. I'm not even using my full power. If the power of one is doubled, it's only two. You can't narrow the gap in our power between us with that." He continued to talk down to him.

Issei could feel his vision starting to blur again. 'D-Damn!' He cursed inside his head.

"Hmph. Seems you really don't have a master. If you did, your master along with comrades would have been here." Dohnaseed said after surveying the park. "Taking all that into account, you must be a 'stray'. Meaning, it won't be a problem if I kill you." He then rose his hand.

'N-No! I-I-I'm going to die again?! Help!' Issei begged to anyone who would possibly listen. He hoped his senpai would come.

An explosion soon erupted in front of him, kicking up smoke as the Fallen Angel was rushing him. Looking up in shock, he saw familiar crimson pass by. "B-B-Buchou!" Issei yelled in relief of the girl who gave him a second chance at life saving him.

Rias spared a glance at Issei, making him blush. Her seafoam green eyes then hardened when they peered at the shocked Fallen. "Don't you dare touch him."

Dohnaseek glared hatefully at the busty redhead. "…Crimson hair…You must be a woman from the House of Gremory." He specifically glared at her crimson red hair.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back." Just then, Akeno and Koneko appeared next to her from the tree line. Akeno's hands were crackling with lightning, showing she was the one to blast the Fallen back.

Issei was looking at the beauties that saved his life in awe. 'Wow! They truly are my senior students.' He said with amazement.

Losing his glare, he took his fallen hat and dusted it off. "…Fufu. To think this belongs to you. So, this town is also a part of your territory? Well, for today, I will apologize." Dohnaseek said, placing his hat back on. "But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk." He warned.

"Thanks for the advice." Rias said with a dismissive wave. "This town is under my surveillance. So, if you stand in my way, I won't hold back when we meet again." A smirk then graced her lips. "And besides, I think someone is still angry at you from before."

This confused the Fallen Angel before his eyes widened as he saw another lightning blast came hurdling at him. Not wanting to get zapped, he used his wings to fly to the right, dodging the powerful blast that blew up the fountain. A familiar cruel laughter reached his ears and the male felt shivers of fear run down his spine.

"Ufuf. Seems the little crow hadn't learned his lesson" Dohnaseek looked straight to see Takumi walking out of the woods with the same sadistic smile from before. "This guy is my senpai and I can't forgive you for trying to hurt my senpai like that."

Issei felt a little happy that Takumi was standing up for him. Even if he was jealous that he gained a lot of female attention, he still thought the first-year was a good kid.

"Also, I won't let you leave this time. I don't really like letting my prey leave." Takumi smirked and lifted his hand to show that he was conjuring a ball of fire like before.

Fear shook the mans' core at the vicious look in the half-breeds' eyes. Dohnaseek knew he was serious. Turning around quickly, he tried to get away only to get blasted in the back by the hot fire. Screaming, he flew right into the fountain that managed to help him out of being burned alive. He could still feel, however, some of his skin charred off from the heat. "Damn brat!" Growled the black angel, resting his arm on the fountains edge.

Takumi just looked at him before casually strolling to him with a tune that made Issei shake a little. 'I-Is this really…the same Takumi?' He asked himself, comparing this new side to the side he was used to seeing.

Rias was used to his tendencies, as his sister was the same, but it still made her shiver whenever she saw this side.

Akeno was the only one that was blushing while she looked at her little brother with sadistic lust. 'Taku-chan is so hot like this~.' She moaned in her head, resisting the urge to touch herself.

The walking teen looked at the Fallen with glee. "Ah good! You're still alive! It wouldn't be as much fun if you died so quickly." Takumi said with dark glee.

"Fucking brat!" Dohnaseek growled and shakily got himself up and coughed up blood. 'Damn!' He cursed as he felt his back bleeding heavily, mixing in with the water. "I'm going to kill you for this!" The male promised.

"And I also have to get information on where those other little crows are so I'm going to make this painful for you until I get my answers." Takumi continued. The grin subdued when he heard his senpai cough up blood along with Rias clicking her teeth at not leaving to heal him. "Rias-Neesama. Take Senpai and heal him. He's about to pass out." Takumi said.

Rias was already thinking the same thing. "Alright. Be safe, Taku-chan. Akeno," She turned to her queen. "Make sure he's alright." The beauty got a nod and 'Hai' from her bustier friend. With Issei in hand, which made the boy, even if he was dazed and about to pass out, blush and gain a perverted grin.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno said, keeping her eyes locked on the erotic sight of her baby brother beating the crap out of the Fallen.

Takumi smiled when he heard the familiar sound of the redhead teleporting, most likely taking the pervert home to heal him. 'Hehe. He's going to enjoy that.' He mused to himself, knowing how his second Onee-sama heals someone. The boy soon had to focus on the man who was now charging him. "Shouldn't you know better?" Takumi said before he rolled under his side swing and elbowed the joint connecting the arm, making him groan out in pain, before bringing the palm of his hand to his jaw.

Not letting up, Takumi slid his foot to the side of Dohnaseek and held him steady before he punched him in the face while pulling the leg he tangled along with him. Blood spewed from his lips at the hard at the force and power the boy had. His eyes widened when he saw the boy charging up his holy fire in a fist. "No!" Dohnaseek yelled out in anger of about being killed by him.

The shout was answered by the hairs on Takumi's neck standing. Listening to the warning, the ravenette jumped back, just dodging the two light pears that would have impaled him.

Growling, Takumi turned around to the area the spears came from. "What the hell?! Who dares interrupt my kill?!" The answer came as two people, one of which made him blush bright red.

First came a girl near his age with blonde pigtails tied with two black bows. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, consisting of a black dress with white frills, a large black bow at the front, white thigh-high stockings, and black shoes.

Next to her stood a woman who, in Takumi's mind, almost rivaled Akeno with beauty and chest size. She had pale skin that glowed in the moonlight while her dark blue hair, with matching eyes, stood out against the light flowed down her back. The outfit she wore did nothing to hide any possible curve the woman had, pronouncing them. She wore a violet trench coat-like top with a wide collar, matching miniskirt, and black high-heeled shoes. Looking closer, his blush deepened a little as she wore a gold necklace around her neck that fell just before her large cleavage that was shown proudly.

Akeno was at Takumi's side the moment she saw the duo. Her eyes full of hate at the Fallen Angels saving one of their own. "What are you doing here?" She asked, now having an edge in her tone that befitted a Queen.

The older one narrowed her eyes on the older of the ravenettes. "We are here to gather Dohnaseek. He's been gone for so long and we find him about to be beaten by a half-breed. How pathetic." She scoffed at the man who had gotten up on one knee.

"I'd like to see you two go against this brat." Dohnaseek grumbled back. His pride as a man had taken a shot from the insult and the fact he was hurt so badly by the young half-breed.

"Then grab him and leave." Akeno said, her voice deadly cold while she glared at the Fallen with obvious hatred.

"Hey, hey! Don't be demanding anything." The little one said with a teasing grin. "We'll go when we're good and ready." Her voice alone was getting on Takumi's nerves and he didn't know why.

"How about I make you?" Takumi's expression turned insane with bloodlust of spilling these Falling Angels red liquid.

The look in his eyes and the crazed smile unnerved the female Fallen Angels. "And how are you gonna' do that?" The smaller one said with a smug smirk. "We're not like this loser here." She insulted the downed man. Dohnaseek growled at the small blonde.

"Can I keep playing, Onee-sama?" Takumi asked his equally sadistic sister.

Smiling at him, she nodded. "Ara, ara. I would be honored to see you spill their blood, Taku-chan. Fufu." Her violet eyes shone in lust of the beat down she was about to see.

"Hahah! Come on you little punk! What can a little boy like you-" Kalawarner couldn't finish her taunt as a powerful bolt of lightning rushing at the three made them use their wings to dodge.

"One thing you should know," They looked to see the small teen having his eyes shadowed by his raven locks. "I don't like being called short!" He suddenly yelled and glared at them full force. It was so hard that it made the three in the air flinch in fear.

"Damn brat!" Fearing the boy, the three Fallen Angels conjured up their light spears and launched it towards the half-breed. Said half-breed just looked at the incoming attack with a calm look.

The three Fallen Angels smirked in victory as the boy seemed to be frozen in, what they believe, shock. What happened next shocked the flying three. Out of nowhere, a large shadow of black blurred towards the attack and destroyed it. What really shocked and scared them was the sharp fangs they saw before the shadow skidded to a stop a few feet away from the siblings.

Takumi glanced at the creature in slight shock. "Adalwolf? What are you doing here?" He asked.

" **Well, you and Akeno were taking so long to get home and I decided to see what was keeping you. Didn't expect to see Fallen Angels attacking you."** Shocked at the talking thing, they finally got a good look at what saved the teenager.

It was a large wolf, about the size of a small horse, with bright crimson red eyes, golden claws, and appeared to be surrounded by small dark blue armor that was kind of hard to see because of its black fur but didn't diminish speed and increased its power.

"W-W-What the hell is that?!" Finally getting out of her fear, Mirtlet asked. Fear was still clearly shown on her face and her eyes that couldn't look away from the wolf that made its way to the two.

"Fufu." Akeno giggled. "Seems you don't know all the Sacred Gears are in the area." She teased.

What she implied made the three look at the wolf by Takumi's side in shock. "T-T-Tha-That's a Sacred Gear!?" Dohnaseek yelled in shock.

"Sure is." Takumi answered as he ran his fingers through Adalwolf's fur. "I call him Adalwolf but it's also known as [Darkness Blue Shadow]." He revealed. "It's an avatar-type Sacred Gear with a mind and will of its own." The teen smirked at their shocked faces. "Let me show you how dangerous he can be. Sick em'." Takumi ordered with a smug smirk.

The living sacred gear looked at the flying black-winged Angels with a feral smirk, showing its powerfully sharp teeth that were ready to crush them. **"With pleasure."** Adalwolf shot through the air with a powerful jump and his first prey was the lone male.

"AHHH!" A bloodcurdling scream soon followed as the sacred gears sharp claws dug their way through his flesh. The unharmed Fallen looked on with horror as Dohnassek fell to the ground. His body crashed into the ground with blood spewing from his mouth the moment his back hit.

"Attack!" Kalawarner shouted, making Mirttlett get out of her shock and fire off her own light spear at the air-born creature. But what happened next increased their fear and shock. Their light spears passed right through its body.

"Holy shit!" Mirtle shouted in shock of what the sacred gear just did to the man and how their spears just phased through him. It was in her shock that gave Akeno the time to blast her with her signature lightning powers. "AHHH!" The young blonde screamed in pain as she fell out of the sky.

"Fufu." Akeno giggled while licking her still sparking finger. Her face set in sadistic bliss of causing such pain to her hated enemy/heritage.

"We…We can't win like this!" Kalawarner shouted in fear. While she hated to admit it, it was true. Looking out into the small forest, she shouted. "Exorcists!" Out of the tree-line came priest clothes people wielding light swords and silver pistols directed at the three. "Kill them!" Guns shot off at the enemy who quickly dodged. Adalwolf took his attention away from the black-winged Angel he was slowly killing to dodge the barrage of bullets.

"Adalwolf!" Takumi said to his Sacred Gear, his hand stretched. Getting the message, the weapon jumped up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke that rushed at the half-human's arms and surrounded them in darkness. After a few seconds, he swiped the darkness away to reveal large claw like gauntlets on his arms with the sharp nails shimmering in the moonlight. "This, is the weapon form of [Darkness Blue Shadow]. Let me show you priests its power."

With a sadistic gleam in his eyes, Takumi thrusted his weapons into the ground and, to the horror of the priests and three Fallen Angels', shadow-beasts appeared all around them.

What really scared them were the whispers that seemed to echo through their heads. **"What delicious looking flesh." "I can't wait to devoured it." "I haven't had crow in a while."**

"Wh-What the hell are these things!?" One of the scared priests shouted in shock before shooting at one of them. To their shock, the bullet passed right through.

"Oh. That would be one of [Darkness Blue Shadows] abilities." Takumi took great pleasure in hearing their frightened voices and shaking bodies. "It allows me to create creatures of darkness that can't possibly be killed by such weak humans like you." His smirk widened. "Now. Destroy." With that command, the creatures closed in on the army with salivating jaws.

The Himejima's were too engrossed in the pleasing screams of the priests that they didn't notice the three Fallen Angels escape until it was too late. "Aw~." Takumi pouted as he looked around to see no Fallen Angel bodies. "Must have left while fun happened." He complained.

Akeno smiled at her pouting brother. "don't worry too much, Taku-chan. They now know not to mess with Ise-kun unless they want to die like them." She gestured to the slaughtered remains of the priests.

Sighing, Takumi nodded. "Guess you're right." His wolf-like gauntlets left and Adalwolf was soon at his master's side. "Good job, Adalwolf." The half-bred pat the Sacred Gears head in appreciation.

" **It was nothing, Takumi-sama. I was happy to help."** The living Sacred Gear replied.

"Come on, Taku-chan. Let's go home." Akeno told her little brother who followed her with his trusty Sacred Gear following the siblings.

 **END**

 **While it's a little shorter than I would have liked, I wanted to just show some battle with Takumi's Sacred Gear and how powerful it was. I know it's similar to Gasper's gear, but trust me, it's much different. You'll just have to wait and see how different it really is.**

 **Also, I just came up with that name randomly after looking up other names for wolf's.**

 **Storm Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, how's it going. *Cricket. Cricket* I know this hasn't been updated in a long time and I'm sorry for that. I hope you can accept my apology in the form of this full chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **P.S. I gave the Perfect-Half Breed story back to it's original writer as I didn't know where to go with it. It will still be on my profile but it won't be updated.**

 **gundam 09: No, I won't put all the Fallen girls in the harem. I don't do loli's, as I've said countless times.**

 **stormgreywolf: I've got some ideas tinkering in my crazy head but nothing solid.**

 **hellspam: Don't know just yet, and no for Asia.**

 **: Thanks dude and trust me, you'll see even more of their darker side when they fight together.**

 **Zesterois: Trust me, I have one in the chamber of my mind.**

 **KobayashiSenpai: I've got other stories to do and I'm sorry if updates to some stories you all enjoy will take time.**

 **War Historian: I'm only planning on having two of the three Fallen girls. And yeah, he'll show them how strong a half human really is.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Looked it up, very interesting look and I'll think on it.**

 **John: Way ahead of you on that.**

 **Guest: This chapter is, as you can see.**

 **daarklonerangerdxd: It's a surprise.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Chapter 5**

"That was fun." Takumi Himejima said with a bright smile on his face as he now sat in his home with his Sacred Gear at his side and Akeno across from him. The two had just gotten back from beating the Fallen Angels and decided it was time for some dinner.

"Sure was." Akeno said just as happily. Adalwolf sweat-dropped at the siblings. Sometimes it wondered how he had got stuck with such a sadistic little kid and equally sadistic sister. But, he wouldn't want anyone other than Takumi as his master/partner.

Before Takumi began to eat, he asked. "Now that they've attacked twice, should we begin Issei-senpai's training? It would be bad if he died so soon after becoming a Devil." The half-Fallen mused.

"I agree." The eldest nodded in agreement. "But, right now, he's focusing on completing small tasks before getting into the physical stuff." She explained, knowing how Rias was with the newer members.

Takumi sighed at that. He knew how Rias was as well and it kind of irritated him. If she wanted to get out of that coming engagement to the turkey, she needed to up her training. And, even then, he didn't think they could win. Riser had experience at the Rating Games, which he knew Rias would challenge him to, with eight wins and only two losses. He'd like to help but he wouldn't become a Devil, no matter how much she had begged in the past.

"Alright." The youngest Himejima went back to eating and making idle talk with his love/sister and Sacred Gear who rested his head on the small bed the two had built for him.

~Next Day~

School, as usual, was boring for the young half-breed Fallen Angel. Nothing happened and was grateful when the lunch bell rang. Takumi was now spending his lunch with Murayama and Katase, who he still worried about even though they didn't remember anything when they were attacked by that Fallen Angel bastard from before.

"How have you been, Mura-chan, Kat-chan?" Takumi asked his kendo loving friends as he munched on his Onee-sama's delicious food.

"We've been fine, Takumi-kun." Murayama said, having a little pink on her cheeks at the affectionate name he used with her. "Practice has been going well. How about you? Is the pervert annoying you?" She asked, still angry that the brunette was a part of the Occult Research Club and near the adorable Himejima.

"He's fine. Just a little annoying that he stares at Onee-sama." Takumi admitted as he didn't like the brunette looking at his big sister like that. Though, he couldn't blame him. She was gorgeous. "Hmp. That's what perverts do, Takumi-kun. Especially those three. They are truly the worst." Katase insulted the three, angry at hearing the perverted brunette doing what he normally does.

And, speak of the Devil, they all heard familiar screams from across the yard. Takumi looked at the running brunette with dull and concerned eyes which hid the sadistic side that enjoyed watching him run for his life. "We'll be right back, Takumi-kun." With that, the two kendo ladies joined their crew to kick the crap out of the perverted trio and, hopefully, teach them a lesson.

Now alone, the young Himejima began to think about the situation in town and how me might handle it. While he was friends with Rias and the ORC, he wasn't in her peerage and didn't have to follow all her commands if he didn't want to. 'The local church is the only place they could hide out in and now worry about Devils coming in.' Takumi thought as he knew that if Devil entered without getting the okay, it would start some trouble between the factions and the thin peace they have. 'I'll check it out later.' He decided as he let a dark smirk grace his lips as he heard the pained screams of the perverts.

~Later~

'Poor senpai.' Takumi thought with sad eyes as he just watched Issei get scolded by Rias because he got too close to the church in town and had made friends with a nun. He knew how dangerous it was for Devils to be around holy objects, but he thought it would be good for Issei if he was around people besides his perverted friends.

He smirked a little when he saw his big sister sneak up behind Issei and scare the crap out of him. 'If I had a nickel for the amount of times she's done that to me…' The youth thought to himself as his sister was a bully when she was younger. "Hehe. Are you okay, senpai?" Takumi asked his elder.

"Y-Yeah." Even though he said that, the raven-haired teen could tell he was just putting up a front.

"Akeno. Did something happen?" Rias asked the elder Himejima, her face and tone the same as when she talked to Issei. The usually cheery smile was erased. Takumi's face did the same as he knew what this meant. It also creeped Issei out as he knew the older woman was always smiling.

"We've received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke." She told the redhead who's eyes narrowed.

"I'm coming." It wasn't a request from Takumi who stood up. Rias and Akeno glanced at each other before nodding, saying it was okay.

It was now night time and the peerage, plus Takumi, were standing outside of a creepy house in town everyone thought was haunted. "Um…what are Stray Devils?" The new born Devil asked his allies.

"It's a Devil who were turned into Servant Devils for those with a peerage but either abandoned it or killed the master. Some for good reasons." Takumi began to explain while whispered the last part to himself. "But, they mostly don't want to serve their master and want to live for themselves. The Devil society decided to put 'hunts' to eliminate the Strays before they begin to cause trouble in the human world." Issei shivered a little at the explanation.

"…Smells like blood." Koneko suddenly said as she covered her nose with her uniform. Once she said this, the air around the building began to increase. "They know we're here." Takumi said, voice serious.

Issei's legs were shaking as he felt the pressure push down on his body. It felt like he was being drowned and it frightened him to no end. 'Is…is this my life now?' The teenager thought in fear of this being the norm.

Rias, seeing the shaking boy, stood up front and gave off an aura that showed she was a reliable leader. "Ise. This is a good opportunity for you to experience what it's like to fight." She said easily.

"What!? Are you serious!? I'm positive I won't be much use!" Issei shouted.

"Yes. As you are now, it's impossible." Rias said, not sugarcoating the facts. It made Issei slump his shoulders in sadness. "But, you can watch what a Devil's battle is like tonight. Just concentrate and look at how we fight. I'll also explain the traits the servants have." She explained. The Half-Fallen winced inside as he didn't like the term 'servant' as he knew his beloved older sister was just that.

"Traits servants have?" Issei asked. Rias nodded and began. "Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. I think it's about time I explain it and our history." She said, mentally berating herself for not telling her new servant earlier.

"Long ago, there was a three-sided war between Devils, Fallen Angels, and God with his Angel followers. All three sides had a large army and fought for almost eternity. As a result, all sides lost most of the troops and the war was finished several hundred years ago with no side clenching a sure victory." Akeno was the one to pick up on the story before Yumi picked up.

"The Devils were not except for loss. Big Devils with peerages who commanded 20 to 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies." She explained how massive the loss was to them.

Akeno spoke again. "We were told that most of the Pure-Blooded Devils died. Even after the war, there were still problems between the three Factions. Due to the massive loss of warriors on both sides, none could lower their guard in case of a sudden attack from Fallen and regular Angel sides. That was when the Devils came up with the Evil Pieces system, to regain their man power."

"Evil Pieces?" Issei asked with a head tilt.

Rias was the one to continue. "Devils with peerages decided to use the traits of the human's game of chess and incorporate it into the Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, seeing as most servant Devils were reincarnated from humans." 'Most against their will.' Takumi thought to himself with a small scowl. He knew about most Devils forcing the human's into becoming their servants without consent. It angered the small Himejima to no end. Since he was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Rias finishing telling Issei about the system; even though he heard the crap before.

They all stopped when they felt a sudden force push on them. Issei was more effected as he was new to this and began to sweat from the killing intent (KI). The doors busted open and in they walked, Issei behind them. "I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet or is it sour?" The sickening voice came from below.

No one said anything, Takumi scowled a little with Rias and the other's becoming stoic. "Stray Devil Viser! We are here to eliminate you!" She announced with great pride and a hint of arrogance.

A demented laughter broke Takumi from his thoughts of Rias being a drama queen as times. Out of the shadows came a topless woman, which Issei drooled over, but that perverted gaze of his ended when it stepped all the way out of the shadows. The woman had the lower half of a giant spider.

"For leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please, you deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias declared seriously, leveling the mad Stray with a glare.

The Stray wasn't afraid of the crimson-haired girl and openly mocked her with a loud laugh. "You are cunning, for a little girl!" If her insult got to Rias, the girl didn't let it show. "I will rip your body apart and color it red just like your hair!" Viser promised the girl with a nasty smile.

"Grunts sure do speak in such a stylish manner. Yumi!" She called out to her **[Knight]** after she brushed back some of her hair.

"Yes." Responding to her master's order, she vanished from sight. "What!?" Issei yelled in shock. His eyes couldn't pick up on one of the school beauties swift movements.

"Issei. I'll continue with the lecture from before." Rias, after hearing her new pieces shout, continued. "Yumi is the position of the **[Knight]**. Its trait is speed. Those who have been given the **[Knight]** piece have their speed greatly increased." Issei watched the blonde easily disappear with her great speed, seemingly teasing Viser who tried to swing at her but continued to miss.

"Yumi-chan's go to weapon is the sword." Takumi decided to speak when they saw Yumi slow down and show her holding a European sword. She took it out of the sheath, the crystal-clear blade shone in the night. To Issei, the next thing that happened was blood pouring from the wound where her arm once was. Takumi, having spent so much time training with them, could keep up with her speed.

"Gyaaaaaa!" The pain from the attack finally reached the Stray's brain and screamed in anger and pain.

"This is Yumi's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest **[Knight]**." Rias stated with pride as she watched her friend demonstrate her power she worked so hard to attain.

Takumi smirked a little when he noticed Issei's eyes take notice to Koneko being really close to the Stray's foot that was about to crush her. "I'll take over, Rias-senpai." The beauty nodded. "Koneko-chan holds the **[Rook]**. Those traits are…" He trailed off as the Stray's giant foot crashed into Koneko.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei was about to run to help her but Takumi raised his hand. "Don't worry, Ise-senpai. The **[Rook's]** traits are absolute strength and very high defense. Koneko-chan won't fall to something like that." He was proven right when the cat-named girl lifted the giant foot with ease.

"…Fly…" Throwing her off, she launched a powerful punch into Viser's stomach, throwing her backwards into the wall that crumbled over her downed form. 'Note to self! Never piss off Koneko-chan!' Issei gulped in great fear of being on the opposite end of those tiny, powerful, punches.

"Lastly is Akeno." Rias brought Issei's attention back to her and the sexy ravenette slowly walking to the target. 'Ah! Onee-sama is so amazing~!' Takumi thought to himself, barely keeping his emotions in check. "Akeno is the **[Queen]** , the strongest after myself. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has the traits of the **[Knight]** , **[Rook]** , and **[Bishop]**." Rias finished her explanation as Akeno was now in front of the downed monster.

"Ara, Ara. You've still got some life in you." Akeno giggled, a sadistic blush on her face as she caused more lightning to rain down. The beauty greatly enjoying how much the Stray screamed for her. She was also doing this for her adorable little brother, who got off on the same things as herself.

"Akeno also excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She uses natural elements in the form of lightening, her specialty, ice and fire. And, most of all, she's the ultimate sadist." She informed her new servant as more lightning rained on the Stray with Akeno giggling like a school girl and a large blush on her lovely face. "Usually she's very kind, but once a battle starts she won't stop until she calms down." She was proven right as the beauty didn't stop for one second, even as the Stray looked like she was about to die.

Takumi did everything in his power to not jump on his big sister. Seeing her like this, really getting into her sadistic tendencies, made him want to see her masochist side. Unlike Akeno, Takumi only possessed their mother's sadistic personality not their fathers' masochist. He also had to shift his body in such a way to hide his erection.

"Akeno-senpai is scary." Takumi heard his perverted elder say. It was only because he liked the guy that he didn't beat the shit out of saying his beloved and sexy Onee-sama was scary. Rias giggled a little after hearing that and seeing Takumi become a little irritated.

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to her comrades so it's not a problem. She deeply cares for us. Just ask Takumi-kun. Akeno spoils him more than anyone." Rias reassured the brunette that she wouldn't do anything crazy to him.

Issei was looking at the boy with jealousy. 'Damn him~! He's so lucky to have her as a sister like Akeno-senpai to spoil him!' He raged inside his head.

"Ufufufu! How much of my lighting can you take? You still can't die, right/ The one who finishes you will be my master." Akeno continued to laugh and drop lighting after lightning on the Stray.

Rias glanced to Takumi to see him shaking with a smile forming on his face. Knowing that smile and what might come of it, she decided to put a stop to her **[Queen's]** actions. "Alright, Akeno! That's enough!" She ordered.

"Awe! And I was just starting to have fun." Pouting, the beauty stopped her onslaught and slowly made her way to her friends, right next to her brother. She could see him shake and smile so she placed her hand on his shoulder. He instantly stopped.

Nodding, Rias walked in front of the downed Devil. "Any last words?" She asked. "Kill me." The Stray said, weak and happy the woman was done with her. "Disappear." Those cold words were chilling enough to send a shiver to run down Issei's spine. His fear grew a little when she conjured up a red with black outlining aura and blasted the Stray, eradicating it.

The area was quiet with the new Devil looking at where the Stray once was in shock. "Wow…" It was all he could say right now. "But, Buchou, what about Takumi? Isnt he a part of your peerage?" Issei asked, looking at the first year.

Rias looked at Takumi who was standing straight, a blank look on his face. "Well, Ise, Takumi-kun is a little special. He's-Look out!" She was interrupted by the half Fallen who tackled her to the ground. When he did, a spear went zooming past her head and stuck in the wall.

"What the!?" Rias shouted in shock. She didn't know there was another enemy here. "Whose there!? Come out now!" Standing, after Takumi helped her up, she commanded. The beautiful redhead was angry this enemy got the drop on her and let her guard down.

A condescending laugh was then heard all throughout the empty building. "My, my, aren't you the demanding little girl? Oh well. Might as well seeing as I've been revealed." Sounds of footsteps were heard from overhead to see a small walkway. Everyone tensed, Kiba with his sword ready, Koneko with her fists up, and Akeno letting her lightning spark around her.

"If you insist." The voice said before footsteps were heard. Tensing, they watched as someone emerged from the shadows a few meters in front of them. It was a man around six feet even. His hand was stretched out towards the spear that wiggled a little before going back in his gauntlet hand. He had short brown hair and piercing brown eyes and a nasty scar under his right eye. For attire, it was a light weight silver armor and regular pants and shoes. "How do you do, Miss Gremory? My name is Aurania, the former **[Knight]** of the peerage she was on." The now named Aurania mockingly bowed to the heiress while informing her of his affiliations.

"So, I guess you're here to kill us as well." Rias stated, glaring at the enemy.

"That I am. I've heard of the famous Rias Gremory and I wanted to glory of killing the snotty brat of the current Lucifer." Aurania said with a cocky smirk.

The peerage glared at the man who thought he could kill them and before they could do or say anything, Takumi beat them to it. "Wait Rias-senpai. I'll take him on." The beauty looked at her the younger Himejima and saw the familiar crazed look in his eyes. "He's trying to hurt you guys. I can't allow that." His voice was soft but held a dangerous edge that sent chills down everyone's, even the **[Knight]** , spine.

'Fufu. How hot.' And, of course, for the bro-con busty Himejima who was looking at her little brother with lust.

Shaking off that chilling sensation from before, the man turned his gaze to the boy. "Really? And what can you do, boy?" He asked.

Static began to surround the boy as his violet eyes peered into his own orbs. "I can kill you." Just like that, Tastumi was on the **[Knight]** that dared to hurt his friends.

 **END**

 **Cliffhanger! I know you guys must hate me for that but I couldn't resist doing it. Sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter. I'm not gonna make any promises the wait won't be long nor with the next chapter be longer as well. All I can ask of you guys is to just be patient with me as I've got a life outside of this and college.**

 **Storm Out!**


End file.
